Black wolf-book 1-battle of lambrynth
by marsupeler
Summary: "I looked around my surroundings. I was in the woods and I was lost, super lost. Want to know how I got there? I'll be more than willing to tell you." Percy gets some no additions to make him a "BETTER HUMAN." How will he cope with his new abilities? And defeat Kronos at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**PERCY**

_I looked around my surroundings. I was in the woods and I was lost, super lost. Want to know how I got there? I'll be more than willing to tell you._

"Maybe some more of this?" A green metal hand shot out of the shadows. A needle pierced my already raw, burning skin. I felt the lava-like liquid flood through my bloodstream. I tried to hold back a scream, but couldn't. It has been at least a month and every conscious minute I was being poke, whipped, and tortured. I sometimes remember a cold white floor, but it was hazy and more like a dream.

"What about this, sisters?" Another raspy voice another piercing injection, another howl of agony. This went on for hours. I felt sick, but had nothing in my stomach to puke out. I hadn't eaten since who knows when. I didn't even know how I was alive. I guessed it was all those Twinkies and their preservatives.

"Look he is starting to glow." Yet another raspy metallic voice, this time with no needle. She was right, I glanced down and I had a small white glow to me. It was faint and probably only be able to see in really dark places, but it was a glow. A hard object crashed on my head and I fell unconscious.

_ΩΩΩ_**LINE BREAK**_ΩΩΩ_

I woke up and I wasn't getting stabbed with. I wasn't getting whipped. I wasn't getting tortured. And I definitely wasn't getting unknown injections in me. I looked around my surroundings. I was in the woods and I was lost, super lost. I started to walk, how big can woods get? At some point, I'm going to have to find a clearing.

It took a loooong time to find that clearing. I was worn out and tired and I just wanted to find camp and rest. I was in a parking lot of a gas station. A kid and her mom were getting gas. The kid was about to hop in the car, then she spotted me. Her eyes got wide and she walked over. I didn't need any mortal telling me I had injuries. I started to walk back into the woods, but she caught up to me. She was about my age, so 14 maybe 13.

She bent down and picked me up. That was the first clue. The second clue was when I saw my self in the car wind. I was really small and had paws and a snout.

"Hey mom! Can I have this adorable puppy? He seems lost and he doesn't have tags, and you promised you would get me something for my birthday." She held me out to the woman.

"We can take him home, but don't expect your father to say you can keep him." Her mother scratched my ear and went back to getting gas. The girl squealed in my ear and went in the car. From being someone's lab rat, to someone's pet. Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

**(CLARA)**

As soon as I got seat belted the dog was asleep. He curled up in a really small ball and shivered a bit. He was so small, and I knew he would stay small. He had gotten the short stick in genes. He was a husky, a pure black husky. I had never seen one like that, but shrugged it off as a mixed breed. He seemed to be the runt of his litter, if he had a litter. He shuttered again.

He squirmed in my lap and got closer to my body. He seemed to have just opened his eyes. **{Get it cause, he just changed and….woke up….no….ok} ** I watched as he breathed, it was in harsh gasps and shutters, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"You ready for horse back riding?" My mom asked as she hoped in the driver's seat. I only had, like, two more years till I got my Learners and I couldn't wait.

"Yeah, what about the puppy?" I placed my hand on him. It covered his whole body.

"You can bring him; leash him up to a pole or something. I'm sure Ms. Kendal will mind." My mom reached over and petted the dog's small head. He stirred a bit. He still had the sharp gasps, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

After about half an hour the dog woke up. He looked scared and shaky, but after a couple minutes he probably remembered where he was and calmed down. He was energetic, if dogs got ADHD, this one had it. He climbed all around exploring all around the car. He climbed on to my shoulder and used my head to get to the top of the chair. I thought he would loose balance ad tumble down like most dogs, but he stayed there. He was the first dog I ever saw that had the balance of a cat.

"He is such a weird dog." My mom said glancing up in her mirror. She shook her head. I think my dad would like him. My dad doesn't really like animals; he says they were just going to die from starvation, because we would get bored of them after a while. I had begged my dad to get me a dog since I was six, but he still declines. He also say's they are to expensive. This year I got him to promise to get me animal for my birthday.

"Oh my gosh, where is he?" I was lost in thought to much. I couldn't see him anywhere. He just vanished. I almost screamed, something wiggled in my hood. I bent my arm back and found my dog wagging his tail in excitement. "I guess even you fall." I chuckled, he licked my face. He then stumbled back in shock. I just let it go and watch the dog climb up my shoulder again and slip into my hood. He poked his head out. It was quote a sight

**ΩΩΩ LINE BREAK ΩΩΩ**

He was still hanging out in my hood as I got out for Horse back riding. He seemed comfortable there, so I decided not to mess with him. It was only when I walked into the barn was when he got agitated.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**(PERCY)**

"Stay here and don't get into trouble." The girl smiled and up at me down on some straw in a horse stable. I couldn't say I really liked the idea of me in a stupid horse stable. Not to meantion with horses. Great to one insadint to another. What else could go wrong? Why do I even open my mouth?

_I'm just saying Molly. I don't like how Mosses acts around the other animals. I don't know what his grudge against them are, but it doesn't give him the right. _A white mare whinned to a choclate tan one. Horses were as bad as highschool girls with gossip.

_Same. He spends more time with his own needs than with the kids. And that is why we are here. _The choclate one tossed her hair in a petty way. The white horse laughed, then she saw me and backed up a bit.

_Don't be scared. _I said, before she could back up into the troff.

_What? _She was still skidish and I olny made it worse.

_Sorry, I was sort of turned into a dog. It's a long story, that I really don't want to get into, but don't tell Blackjack about this. He would never let it go._

At least this got her to calm down. She chuckled and lifted me up to her back. I tried to protest, but her teeth were stronger than me. I looked around with my new found hieght. It looked really well kept and comfortable. I grinned at the state of this place.

Then a light brown hose trotted up to the horse I was sitting on and gave her a mischevious smile. _Hey Dutchess. How was your day? _The horse seemed drunk. If horses got drunk, that is.

_Go away Mosses. I don't want to talk to you. _ My horse, Dutchess I think, Nickered and turned her back toward him. He scoffed, but then saw me. His eyes went into my skin and crawled around. I mentally shuttered, but kept staring at him as well.

_Uh, Dutchess. You have a RAT on your back. You want me to take care of that? _He went for me, but I just growled.

_What did you call me? I'm NO rat. Just because your bigger than me, doesn't mean A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G. _I said each sylable like he was some idiot. He got right up into my face and I backed up to get his giant nostrils from sucking me up. To bad the horses back wasn't as big as I thought. I fell into the truff and was under.

_Mi'lord? _Dutchess lifted me up and replaced me. I could tell she was a little surprised when I wasn't the slightest bit wet. I dried her muzzle as well and went on growling at the stupid punk horse.

He looked slightly startled and seemed to have finally put the peaces together. He knelt his head down and started begging for forgiveness. Telling me he had no idea who I was, and if he knew he would have never said those things. I felt my anger riase.

_And what ifit wasn't me. You would have continued to do who knows what. So be careful the next animal you cross, cease I won't be so lenient the next time. _I snarled. he bolted away in such a horry I was affraid that I had over done it. Then the stable's doors flew open and about five kids walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

**(CLARA)**

"Go get your horses and then we can practice the jumps with them." Mrs. Kendal said kindly. She was a pretty cool person, about in her 20's. She loved horses and teaching everyone about them.

I went with the rest of the group to get our horses. Mine was a bueatiful white horse with brown speckles, by the name of Dutchess. I got her for my fifth birthday and Mrs. Kendal has been giving me lesson before then.

"Hey, isn't that your dog, Clara?" Katie, my best friend, asked pointing to Dutchess.

"Yeah." I saw the little black pup I found a couple hours ago. He was standing on the horse as if he was talking to her.

"That's weird." I walked up and was about to put him on the ground, when he just walked farther up the neck. Dutchess looked honored to have him on her. Her head was held up high and she was careful not to swat the pup when getting the fleas off her.

"Your dog is really weird." Matt Jennings sniggered. "He looks more like a wolf mix, then an actual dog." His gang of retards laughed. He looked down at the water in shame.

"At least he looks cleaner than you." I spat.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have to get dumpster clothes." He laughed. I looked down at my clothes and felt my face get red. I looked up about to give a coment, when all of a sudden water blasted Matt in the face. He fell down and had a surprised look on his face.

I turned around to see who did it, but all I saw was my pup glaring at Matt with intense sea green eyes. Did dogs have green eyes? He stepped foreward, but then fell off the horse and landed in the truff. Dutchess quickly, but gently picked him up with her teeth. The funniest thing was, he wasn't even wet, not a single drop.

I put on all the riding aquitement on Dutchess, who was still holding the pup in between her teeth. Well, until I had to put the bridle on and she placed him on her back. I climbed on and grabbed the riens.

"Ok girl, just a nice trot around the field first." I said flicking the reins. I guess i was riding with my dog and he seemed perfectly fine with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4:**

**(PERCY)**

I really missed the wind in my face. I missed the sound of hooves racing by. And I missed BlackJack. I wish Dutchess could ask for doughnuts and call me boss, even though I hate when he does it. I missed everything. My heart hurt and I just wanted to go home. I had asked Dutchess were I was. I didn't like the answer.

Spotsylvania, Virginia. I wanted to die right there. Why couldn't they have their torture chamber some where close to home, but no they couldn't. Dutchess was a nice horse, but she was to kind and fair hearted. I'm ok with that, but I was scowlded at by a horse when she heard what I was saying when I found out where I was.

Apperantly dogs aren't suposed to ride horses. How should I know, This is my first day being K9. And apperantly I'm not even a dog. I'm a wolf, great. At least Artemus will be looking down on me and have a laugh. That made me think of Thalia, my friend who is now (and eternally) a hunter. If she saw me like this she would start making fun.

Anyways, getting WAY off topic, I was on the top of Dutchess, as her and Clara started to jump hurtels. I would tell Dutchess what really to do and she would obey me. Clara would get mad, but who could blame her.

"Jump on three." Clara said.

_NO jump on two. _I said seeing the flaw.

"One...Two..." Dutchess jumped and landed on the other side in full speed. "Never mind." Clara said in surprise.

**LINE BREAK ... PAGE**

I was really tired by the time I was put back in the car. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Clara got seatbelted and put me in her warm lap, where I curled up and sleeped for the remander of the drive.

_"Percy...Perce...hey man, your a dog." It was Grover. He knelt down and tilted his head in confussion._

_"Don't get me started. Those stupid monsters...Oh gods Grover. Why didn't you do this earlier?" I scwolded my sytar friend._

_"Perce? I couldn't reach you. What happened? It's been months and you are a dog...no wolf." Grover said looking conserned._

_"Dude, these mad scientist metal lizard people kept stabing me with needles. Wait, it's only been weeks. Not even a month." I said._

_"No dude, it's been about two maybe three." Grover said._

_"Just get me from this place, I don't know how long I stay like this, and this girl has dicided to keep me as a pet. A pet. I don't want to be a dog." I said._

_"Technically your a wolf...but that doesn't matter." Grover quickly said, after I growled at him._

_"Just don't tell Annabeth. She would never let this one slide." I said before the connection went out._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5:**

**(PERCY)**

Clara woke me up when their car pulled into the drive way. She picked me up and walked gingerly through the house. I yawned, brandishing all my K9 teeth. She was attacked by three other siblings. She was obviously the oldest, with 9 year old brother-sister twins, and an 8 year old sister.

She set me down and I was imediatly crowded by hand touching and petting me. They giggled at me and asked where she found me, and what was my name, and if they could play with me. I had to admit I liked the attention. Except when they wouldn't stop. I started to get claustraphobic. My tail tucked between my legs and I got this really pathetic look on my face.

"Let him have some room. He is getting scared." Clara saved me from the hands of her sibling.

"Ah, but he is sooooo cute. Do you think dad will really let us keep him?" The twin girl said, looking at me with big blue eyes.

"I don't know. But if we behave maybe he will." Clara put me down and stood up tall facing her sibling. They, in return, lined up shoulder-to-shoulder and saluted their caption. "Dawn, you take care of the living and fire rooms, vacum and all." Clara pointed to the secound eldest girl.

"Yes, sir." She giggled.

"Sam, you do the dinning room and help me with the kitchen." Clara moved to her only brother.

"Sir yes ma'm."

"And Jessie. You clean the bathroom and hallway." Clara said to the youngest. She saluted them and they ran off to do their chores. Clara picked me up and headed for the kitchen.

"You little pup will help me with the dishes. Saddly our dish washer got broken so we have to scrub them by hand..er...paw. We also need to give you a bath and freshen you up." She set me on the wrap around counters. For a family of six they didn't have a lot of dishes, but it was enough to take a while.

I helped sort the dishes and scrub the counters. I was rewarded some stares of confusion.

"Your dog is something else, Clara. I bet your dad will really like him." Her mom came in after a while. I was putting some dirty dishes in the hot bubbly water. My faces was all suddsy, but there was no trace of water on it. I guess I had forgotten to allow the water to get me wet.

After about another thirty minutes the dishes were stacked and drieing. Clara drained the sink and filled it back up. Then I was lifted in the air and dumped in the hot water. I whinned and wanted to get out. I know, I know, dog of posiedon, but it doesn't mean I like being scrubbed down with a scrubber brush and hosed in the face. Clara lifted me out and started to comb the knots out of my fur. It really hurt, and she was determined to get my hair straight. I was sitting there for more than an hour, lets just say she amitted defeat.

"I have never seen a dog with hair like this. It looks like messy boys hair." Her mom said ruffling my head. I licked her hand in graditude. "His eyes look intelegint too. And unnaturally green."

"Matt Jennings says he looks part wolf." Clara said.

"He looks all wolf, but he isn't like any wolf I ever met." She picked me up and examined my belly side.

"I can't wait till dad sees him. He will know more about your breed." Clara stoll me back from her mom.

**LINE BREAK...hey yay**

"Daddy!" Clara ran up to her dad, and I was expecting something different. I don't know what, but it wasn't this.

"Hey princess. What happened today?" He was maybe 6 foot with a deep tan and grease everywhere. His jeans were wearn down and his hands were calist from hard days work, pretty much your averge Hephestus camper.

"I found this pup on the side of the road." She lifted me up and I looked at the man in front of me.

"Huh, he has intellegent eyes, like an Artemus wolf. Looks like it too." He grabbed me from Clara and I could feel the demigodness in him.

"Can you tell me a story dad?" Clara amiled.

"Yeah, one about a wolf-man. See Hephestus used to make these inventors, and they were crazy. They would kidnap random people and do experments on them. One day they got a man and after a long time of pricking and prodding they finally turned him into a wolf, but not an all the time wolf. The man could control his ability and could change into his two different forms when every he wanted. He, of course died, but they say the inventors are still alive, trying to find a right person to be a wolf-man forever." Her dad said. He smiled and handed me back to his daughter. "If your asking if you can keep him. Yes, yes you can princess." She smiled and hugged her dad around the neck.

"Thank you!"

_Wolf-man? _It was the only thing I could think of.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6:**

**(PERCY)**

_WOLF-MAN?_

Clara brought me up to her room at the end of the day. I guess I was to wrapped up in the story her dad told, to notice that I ate spagehti scraps and peanutbutter. I was really hungry, all the metal snales would give me was shots of protien, nectar, and ambrosia.

She got undressed and I turned the other way so not to be rude. She hopped into bed a couple minutes later and snuggled me close to her. I curled into her warmth and fell a sleep.

_"He is still badly wounded. I can smell the blood on him." A metalic hissing voice, that I know to wel as the things that kidnapped me, rasped through the dark cell. "The blood of a god is strong especially one of the seas." Another rasped. "We will have him by the week is over." A third one hissed_. I felt a tug in my stomache and wetness flowing down my chest.

I jolted awake to find the whole family looking at me. I only had my dirty torn up jeans on and my chest was pratically ripped apart. I tried to lean myself up but spots started to pop up in my vision.

"Just lay down." The dad said gently but formly.

"Sorry, I didn't know I could change..." I was breathing hard from the loss of blood.

"I sensed something different about you. Who's your parent?" The dad asked quickly.

"Posiedon..j...just get me some water...I..I'll be fine." The dots came back into my sight.

"A big three. What are you doing by yourself?" He said dressing my wounds tempuarly.

"The crazy inventors, they kidnapped me. And I was there for months." I said quickly before all my breath ran out.

"Hank, give the boy some room. Clara get this nice young man some water." The mom said. I would have thanked her but the dots wouldn't go away and they kept swooshing around.

"So my dad really did make those terrible anamtronics?" Hank said. I was about to coment on that, but then Clara came in with a glass of water. She handed it to me and I gladly got it. Then I just dumped it over my wounds. The pain lessened and I felt the cuts began to heal imediatly. A sigh of relief, but then the dots swam harder in my eyes. I could see the family and their shocked looks at my healing body, but their body and faces had missing spots on them. I felt my head lull foreward and the spots grow until there was only darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7:**

**(CLARA)**

It was weird enough finding your puppy actually is one of your dad's made up tales. Mom said he is just tring to get a laugh out of us, talking about the gods and all the nonsense. I was proven wrong. The guy looked like my puppy and he was in the exact same spot. I saw the water retread into his wounds and body, healing him. I thought he would be okay, after that, and maybe explain a few things. Nope, he just feel unconscious on my bed. And on top of that, he was a boy sleeping with me. If I ever find out he knews all his human side when he is a dog, I'll just kill him.

Never mind about that. He already had a girlfriend, or about to. He kept on tossing and turning through out the night. Dad said he would watch over him to see if he could fix him in anyway. I stayed with him for most of the night, watching the wolf-boy mummble and droll.

"I thought they were kidding when they said that the prophecy kid has came to camp." My dad mummbled looking at the black haired boy in awe.

"Annabe...I...I...Get me out of this..." The kid mummbled hastily. He tossed and squearmed. When I thought it was safe to fall a sleep, he screamed and jerked awake, panting and sweating, his eyes were bright green and glowing a bit.

"I..I..I've got to go." He said sounding weak and out of breath already. He got up and started to walk out, but then trembled to the ground. If it wasn't for me he would have smacked the floor hard. I replaced him on the bed and he was a sleep again. How was that possible? He was just talking a second ago.

"Dad? Why does he keep blacking out?" I asked, shocked about his fast shallow breathing, like just ran a mile nonstop.

"Because he has been through a lot. It's a long process to get a person to be able to change into a wolf. Especialy a demigod of a big three. They say, they are the strongest and most will minded. A child of the big three, they are rare. Rare and dangerous." My dad said. He looked at the boy with a sigh and cover him up with a blanket. The boy subconsciously pulled it in tighter to his body.

"Dangerous? How can a kid be dangerious? How can he be dangerous?" I said, looking at the scrawny kid. He shivered and sneezed, but was sweating at the same time.

"Come on. He'll be out the rest of the night. And if he is not. He wont have enough strength to get passed the door." My dad chuckled and he patted the bed next to the shirtless guy.

**LINE BREAK...meet MR. PAGE**

I woke up in the living room on the floor. My back ached as I walked to my room. I heard moaning in the doorway and looked down to find the boy-dog. He was still asleep, but on the ground next to the door. All of a sudden he started to shrink and got lost in the blanket. A wine came from the mass of blankets and I lifted them up to reveal a black puppy.

"Dad! He..he's a dog again." I yelled down the hallway.

"Oh, good. I was waiting for that. He seems more alert in dog form. He is so weak in human form, he might never get out of his dreams. Plus he is harder to track, so less monsters will attack him." My dad said. I only understood half of what he said. He walked up and picked took the dog from the floor.

"Isn't it better if he is in human form so we can actually get to know him. Find out where he comes from. I mean, he was missing for months, and I bet even he has a family." I said, looking at the dog, like at any moment it might change back into the boy.

"Yes, but no. He will turn into a human probably in a couple nights, but for right now, we must give him time to rest." My dad scratched the boy behind the ears.

"Isn't it weird. I mean he is still a human." I thought about if I were a dog, and some one was scratching me. I would feel akward and embarrased.

"Yes, but he is also part god and now part wolf. So...no, it is not weird. It's just not normal." My dad set the still sleeping pup on the coach. "I'll be at work, and tell your mom if he changes back to a human run a bath." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Does he smell?" I asked, putting my nose to the dog and getting a nose full of salty air.

"All demigods smell, but no he is a son of Posiedon, water helps him." He walked out the door leaving me with my new dog...boy...pet...thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please review or favorite or read or passinently kiss your computer sceen, so I know how youy love(or absulutly hate) my story**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**(PERCY)**

I woke up feeling like the sky was on my shoulders. It was only a couple months ago that I saved Annabeth and the Lady Artemus from Atlas` fate. I could clearly see the streak of gray that hung down my face. It looked brighter against my raven black hair. I felt all my energy drained from me, I whined with hunger and thirst. Wait...whinned?

The memories flowed back into my mind and I woke up in surprise. All of a sudden I was on the floor on my back. I whinned some more out of sheer helplessness. I wanted to cry. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud. I felt hopeless, powerless, and sadness wash over me like the river. I didn't want to get up, all I wanted to do is lay there and wallow in my desgrace. How could I be the son of Posiedon, I'm as useless as a rock.

My stomach growled and I wanted to go and eat anything I could get my teeth onto. I wanted to run in the woods and...Wait...wait...no...stop thinking like. My stomach growled again, and I let out a pitched whine to get Clara up and feed me. I walked to her room and scratched pitfully on the door.

She opened it and looked down at me with a warry expression. I looked into her eyes in a pleading damand for food.

"Well what do you want to eat? I don't think dog food will make you happy. And god knows what you are like when your mad." She laughed and went into the kitchen. I walked clumsly in her wake.

_What I really want is some blue pancakes. _I thought with a sigh. I really wanted some pancakes. They were the best breakfast food ever...other than some waffles, but thats a totally different story.

I waited in agony for food, I felt like throwing up, but there was nothing in my stomach. I walked round and round the kitchen in circles trying to get my mind off the thought of food. But the smells kept it on my mind.

I was getting agitated and hungery and really needed to use the bathroom...or at least go outside.(since I'm a dog.) I walked around some more, until I couldn't keep it in any more. I ran to the door and I scratched and whinned and started yip. Finally she opened the door and I ran out like nobody's bussness to do my bussness.

I was walking back in from behind a bush. Sitting on the floor was a couple of eggs and bacon. I scarfed down the bacon and nibbled on the eggs. I never really liked eggs. I was feeling pretty happy after the breakfast and wanted to do something. I didn't know what, but after being trapped in a dungeon for a couple months anything would safice.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9:**

**(PERCY) **

I take that back. I don't want to do anything. Later that day, I was rolling around with Clara's twin siblings. They reminded me of the Stoll brothers. I couldn't wait to get back to camp and prank them big time. I tried to look at the positives. For once my senses were stronger and I was more graceful-ish. The dad said I would be able to control my dog side. I can, like, change when ever I want. Plus I felt more energitic as a dog. I could hide alot better, and my bite was stronger.

Anyways, so we were playing outside. I guess it was tag. Really we were just trying to touch a person with out getting touched ourselves, pretty fun. I think Dawn was winning. She was small and quick, evading most of the moves. All of a sudden I heard a low growl from a cross the street. I turned and could see the things peircing yellow eyes. It looked like a griffen to me. Great, I didn't know how to turn back into a human. I'm a defenseless...stupid...tiny dog going against a mean looking eagle...lion...creature...thing. It's eyes had a hungry glint in them, but they weren't on me.

I followed gaze of the beast to Dawn and Sam were still playing, oblivious to the threat. I growled at it, but it sounded more like a whimper. We locked eyes and the thing gave a more threatening growl. He bounded towards me a split second later. I only had enough time to sidestep the ambush. He turned with agilty and speed and sprinted after me. I turned to face the monster. I willed the water to become a sheild over the kids, but the griffon was on me before I could sheild myself.

I spun around, so my belly was facing the sky. I know it was reaveling my weakest point, but I needed to use my claws. I started cutting up it's face and snout, but it didn't rejester the pain. I heard the door open and glanced back to see Clara and her mom at the doorway. Clara was struggling against her mothers strength to come and help me. She broke free, but I blocked her path with a 15 foot wall of water. I turned back, struggling to keep both masses if water sistained and keep the monster from killing me.

I managed to wiggle myself out from under the beast. I was tired, but I needed to get this thing away from the mortal kids. From out of no where, the thing's tail swiped me into the air. I was thrown and hit my head on my wall of water. Then the bird-brain was next to me in a flash. He brought his claws down across my small chest. The blood started to soak my fur, and I say spots in my eyes. I felt the excuteation pain as I slowly turned back into a human. More spots danced in the light. The bird beast stepped closer to me ready to take the final blow. I steadied myself waiting him to deliver. It never came, I looked up to see a silver arrow petruding out of its chest. A second later he exploded into dust. The last thing I saw was Thalia and the hunt running towards me.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10:**

**(ARTEMUS)**

I was leading an asault to find a rogue griffen, when all of a sudden I feel something different in the air.

"What is it, M'Lady?" Thalia noticed the concern on my face.

"There is something different. Can't you feel it?" I turned to my lutenent.

"I...I know that feeling. It's the feeling I get when...Percy. He is here somewhere. Wait." She looked out in the distance. The other hunters took notice. I could feel their uncomfortableness. I had the same feeling, but Thalia was determined it was the feeling she gets when Percy is around. After a couple of seconds of Thalia just standing there, she bonded off into the forest. Everyone right behing her. I was starting to get skeptical, until we got to a clearing.

We were facing a house surronded by water jetting up from the surface. Yep, defintally that infernal son of Posiedon. The wierdest thing was that I only saw a wolfpup fighting the gaint griffon, and Percy Jackson was no where to be seen. I watched in horror as the eagle ripped it's claws across the dogs chest. I heard Pheabe give a little sob. She hated when any inacent animal got ripped to shreds.

But it only gets better, the dog moaned and started to change into a black haired boy. I looked in shock as the missing sea spawn lay, his chest ripped open. His chest was bare and he had only a ratty pair of jeans. The griffon reared back and went for the kill. I am not fond of boys, but I owe my life to this one. I went for my bow, only to be beaten by Thalia as she shot the thing through it's heart. The monster became shimmering dust and the boy's sea green eyes fell back into his head, as he came into unconsciousness.

The touring walls of water fell to the ground with a crash, soaking everything around them. Thalia ran up to Percy and picked him up. He was in the only dry spot in the whole yard. I looked at the mortals expecting them to look confused and wonder why their dog is now a boy. All they did was run up to him.

The mother grabbed him from Thalia and walked gentally to the house. We all filled in. Their house a nice cozy two story house. It was quant and suitable for the family. The mom walked to the end of the hall, where I guessed the bathroom was, because I heard water start to run. I wondered how they knew how to do this. I walked in with Thalia at my side.

"Stay and put up camp." I ordered the rest of my huntresses, before leaving them with confussed looks on their faces.

"Clara. Go call your father." The mother said in hast. The eldest girl complied and ran to the phone. I walked up to the tub and knelt down next to the boy. Thalia glared at Percy Jackson, like if he died, she would go to the underworld herself, and kill him again.

She looked angry, no furrious. "Percy. I'm going to kill you." she said, but carefully placed the son of the sea god in the water.

He wasn't doing good. His breathing was already turning from shallow and shaky to harsh, painful gasps of air.

"Thalia get some ambrosia." I asked my huntress. "Here, M'lady." She handed me a square of the godly food. I lifted the boys head out of the water and popped the square in his mouth. I poured some nectar in his mouth and a few drops in the water, giving it a golden tint.

"Who..." The mother turned to face me after getting over her shock.

"I am Artemus, goddess of the hunt." I said not taking my eyes off of my uncle's son.

"Aren't you not supposed to help boys?" She asked uncurntain.

"Yes, but this one has saved my life, and is friends to most of my hunters, also his father would be furrious." I chuckled.

He looked pail, but his life form didnt waver, even though his breathing was still shutters and gasps. His wounds slowly stetched together.

"We need to get him to camp." Thalia said leaning down to pick up her friend.

"No Thalia." I said before she could reach him. "He is still too weak. If we move him now he won't make it." I put a gentle hand on Thalia's shoulder. She looked up and tears rolled down her face.

"We...we can't just let him d...die" She sobbed. I looked at her in sympathy. She was older than most of my huntresses, and youger at the same time. Most of them joined me when they were twelve or under, and most of them were at least a hundred years old. Thalia is about 16 and joined me a couple months ago, but she is the lutenent and a very good one at that. I senced someone looking at me.

"That boy is not yours to kill." A gruff voice said, conforming my feeling. I turned to see a man in the door way of the bathroom. He was ruff looking with a stubbly beard and calsed hands. "Ah, Lady Artemus. I believe I've never seen you save a boy, much less one of your hunters cry over one. I always thought you hated us men." He said grudgingly.

"Son of Hephestus. No doubt. I guess I have to explain, but I don't think you would understand. I bet you don't even know." I said, my eyes flashed with anger. This male was trying to tell me what I could or could not do, and I would not have it. Then Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. Her eyes sparked with electricity.

"This is no ordinary male. He has saved me and my sister, and M'lady. He is my friend and he has saved your butt, and everyone's elses butt more times, than the weapons in your house. And if you talk about M'lady or my friends like that agian. You will be smelling like barbique for the rest of your life, bub." Lightning arched between her fingers. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Sometimes I forgot my lutenent had anger issues.

I looked at Percy and saw that he was glowing slightly. He looked agitated with the desturbance in the air. I didn't blame him, even being the sun of Posiedon he still could get fried. I looked at my hunter.

"You can stop now, I think he gets the point." I said, she looked down and saw Percy toss around.

"And he is more specail than you think." Thalia steeled her nerves. The male glared at me. I returned it.

"Oh yes I know. I saw him. He is the son of the big three. I know about the prophecy. And I also know about the inventors and his dog-damn problem." The elder demigod said. **(...Sorry about the bad pun..I couldn't resist. Is it a pun? I don't know. Well It's play on words and I'm off topic. BACK TO STORY...)**

I looked down at Percy. _So, it wasn't my mind. This is different. Who are the inventors? And how could Perseus Jackson turn into a wolf?_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11:**

**(PERCY)**

I made a grand re-awakening. When I woke up I was the only thing dry in their whole house. See I hate dreams, and appearently when you get clawed by a muntant lion bird from a myths (...well to you they're myths...) your dreams become more vivid and real. And when you add two months of not being able to have dreams, they all want to flood your mind at the same time. Each one weirder than the last.

_I was in the woods playing capture the flag when Zues's fist (or the poop pile, as we secretly call it back at camp) expoleded and monster after monster came pouring out. All my friends stood their ground and I was in front on top of a gaint hell hound. Annabeth and Grover stood next to me ready for a battle. Before any of it started to scene changed._

_I was in the underworld being flown towards Hades` palace by my old math teacher Mrs. Dodds. time speed up and I was trapped in a cell with no windows or doors. Then I saw a kids hand stick out of the solid wall. I took it and found my self facing Nico di Angilo._

_The scene changed again and I was in Olympus, but everything was desorted and ruined. I was with Annabeth and Thalia. We walked to the Palace of the gods. Time sped up and I was in the council room of the gods, the floor was covered in grass and Annabeth was talking to Luke Castilian, but it wasn't him. His arua was more powerful and his eyes were golden instead of blue. Then they flashed to blue and back and back again. They changed and everytime they were blue he looked scared. I handed him Annabeth's knife. Before I knew what was happening, the vision flashed._

_I saw Annabeth crying in her room. She looked sixteen and worried. Mathew came in and put an arm around her._

_"He will be back. Who ever took him will pay." Then he left. Annabeth lay down and closed her eye. The next thing, she was on the grand canynon sky bridge looking at three demigods I had never seen before. It flashed forward and I saw them waving good bye on a metal dragon._

_another scene change and I was at a different camp, but my brain felt numb._

_"I..I don't remember." I heard myself say. I was older, about sixteen. I was beaten up and looked like crap. Every one looked at me like I was different. Everyone was wearing purple shirts and I was wearing my orange camp one._

_Vision changed yet again, and I was with two other demigods who I had never seen before. I was on a glaciar and made a title wave break it down. I heard the people scream as I fell. time speed up and I was back at that weird place, fighting a gaint._

_I fell through the ground and landed on a ship. Annabeth and the four new demigods were with me. Also a satyr, who I realized was not Grover. We went over the atlantic and landed in Athens. (With multiple fast forwards in the story.) The my nose bled and the earth shook._

_Then I was standing on top of halfblood hill and an earthern woman was in the claws of the metal dragon and a gaint fight was happening._

I guess it was so much that I just spazzed out. I couldn't take another scene shift. I could tell that could be my future, and I was pretty sure it was my fault the earthern woman was there.

I flung myself awake, but with to much "umph." Water jetted out from the tub I was currently sleeping in. I don't know how I got there, but I was there. Water flooded the place and I looked around in confussion. I saw a lot of people looking at me in shock and surprise. (no they are not the same thing. It's all in the facial expression.) Anyways, I was confussed at were I was until the memories flooded back to me. I looked at Thalia for a second, trying to figure out why she was here. Then I looked and saw Artemus and almost thought I was helusinating. Clara was looking at me with an awed expression. Her wet chesnut hair sticking to her face.

"Your such a Seaweed Brain, Perce." Thalia laughed and almost tackled me down in the tub. I laughed and wrestled her down. She started to get me, and of course she won.

"Seaweed Brain?" I heard Clara laugh.

"Hey, at least I'm not a Pinecone face." I said underneath Thalia.

"Take that back." She ordered, pressing her elbow deeper into my back.

"Never." I got the water still on the floor and made it shoot into her face.

"Oh, you want to do this. Cause I'm gonna do this." Lightning crackled on the celling and she shot it at me, but I managed to wiggled myself from under her and dodged getting barbiqued to death. I brought out riptide and she brought out her stupid spear and her sheild. Before I knew it we were sparing right in front of Clara and her parents.

"Will you to stop fighting. I'm starting to get annoyed with this love/hate relationship." Artemis rolled her eyes. We both stopped and Thalia was sweating, but I still felt reared and ready to go. I felt like I could take on kronos and his army all by myself.

_Stop it. That's the wolf talking. If you don't control it now. It will never be able to be controlled. _Artemus's voice reverberated through my thoughts.

_What how do you know..._ I asked.

_How do you think you got here? _She said exasperated.

_Right... _I said sheepishly.

My stomach growled and I looked at the time. I guess I was making a face, because Thalia started to laugh.

"Yeah, you were out for an hour. The water started to get cold and, you just had to spray it on us." She said, still wet from it.

"But? I...That was your fault for putting me near water and letting me get all those dreams." I said angrly, but I don't know why I was angry.

"Get control over yourself, mutt." Thalia said, she, now, was angry, but I guessed it was because she had some anger issues to still workout.

"Don't call me a mutt. At least I can change back, when I get turned into something." I spat. Wrong thing to say to a daughter of Zues.

"I bet you can't change back from a ghost, cause I'm going to kill you." Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Bring it on Needle Face. I can take you any time." I said back. My anger getting the best of me.

Lightning hit me this time and I crashed through the wall. I got up and soccor punched her with a gaint fist of water. She fell into the tub. This time we weren't playing around. I leaped at her and swung my sword. She blocked with her spear and let electricity flow through it numbing my sword arm. I switched arms and started to to attack again.

_Kill her. _No. _But she wouldn't hesatate._ Yes she would. _That's what you think. Go a head. Artemis would understand. Heck Thalia would..._No I can't. She is my friend. _And does she think the same as you. Look at her eyes and ask yourself if there is any friendship in them._

"Shut up." I said out loud and dropped my sword. My head was pounding. It felt like it was splitting in two. I doubled over and clutched a handful of hair. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." I kept on muttering. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths. I felt myself rocking back and foreth on my heels. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." I forgot about everyone else. All that mattered is getting the voice out of my head. "Shut up?" I yelled again.

_They don't care about you. They are the hunters of Artemis, men haters. And you are a man. So stop fighting yourself and kill the trator. _NO. _YES. _NEVER. _Oh, but one day you will. You will lose control and slaughter everyone you love. You will be a murdur and you won't even have control. You will kill them in blood and never even look back._

A hand grabbed my shoulder, but I didn't look up. I couldn't I was afraid of who it might be. If it was Thalia, I might kill her on spot. I kept my eyes closed and breathed in more deep breathes. I was shaken up and I didn't know what to do.

"Percy...Perce? What's wrong?" It was Thalia. Her voice sounded worried. _She's not worried, she just want's you to be put off gaurd._

"It won't get out. It won't shut up and it won't leave me alone." I gasped, trying to brake free of my mind. Something that wasn't me was trying to turn me against my friends. It felt like someone was high jacking my body.

_Percy, you must not give in. This is you, and not anything else._ Artemis's voice came through my thoughts like she was in a tunnel with bad reception, soft and statiky.

"I can't it's not me. It's not what you think. Something is high jacking my thoughts." I said louder than I thought. Actually, I couldn't think. So I spoke louder than... You get it, I practically screamed at the top of my lungs.

_What do you mean? _I could tell Artemus was unhappy with getting a statiky reception and my coment.

"It's like from an outside source. Like someone is...ahhhh" I screamed. _Shut up you inceltent little boy. I will have you for that._ The voice sounded farther away than the last time.

_What in Hades was that?_ Artemus sounded tacken a back.

"That was the thing." I said, more softly. I could feel my strength withering away. I was streaning myself to much. I had too, to keep the voice from exploding my brains out.

I waited for a while. Still in the same postition. I waited for the voice to come back and scream out my ear drums or eat away my_** {few(shut up, Thalia!)}**_ brain cells. I was really tired and started to doze off, when little miss slap happy almost smacked my face off.

**A/N: Thought I'd stop there. Not really a cliff hanger, but then I thought that this chapter was a lot longer than the others, and I couldn't have you guys start getting high expectations out of me. The only reason it is so long is because I had Mountain Dew to day and lets just say Mountain Dew and me... not a pretty thng to get between (hey it rymns.. sorta). I love it though. So review and shtuff, so I don't get bored with the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12:**

**(CLARA)**

God...I mean...Gods, I guess. (I'm still not getting this Greek god complex, but I guess it made sense.) Anyways, where was I? Oh, right...

Gods, my dog was weird, and yes I'm still calling him my dog, because "Percy" was NOT a good dog name. And for all I knew, he was a dog first. He was on the ground almost ripping out his already messy hair and yelling out random sentence, that made him sound crazy. Plus all the water around him _was_ going crazy zooming around and hitting things and, making bullet hole shapes in our wall.

It was only when the Artemis girl, who was at least eight years old, sat in front of him. She put her hands on his and closed her eyes. He stopped rocking around and the water evaperated into the air. He looked at peace, like all his worries were washed away. Then Artemis got up and leaned against the wall for suport.

"M'lady, Are you ok?" The Thalia girl ran up to Artemis. I found it weird that a 16 year old, would call an 8 year old, 'her lady.'

"He was right. There was something trying to crack at his mind. I'm surprised he lasted that long." She said in a tired voice.

"Well, you also didn't think he could hold up the sky for that long either." Thalia grimiced. Hold up the sky? Next thing they are going to tell me that he was the crazy kid acouple years back, who jumped off the golden arch. "You also didn't believe that he survived when he jumped out of the golden arch, and you..." Not funny..

"I get it. I underestimate him." She yoaned. "It took alot out of me, but he won't have anymore problems with things trying to kill him from the inside. Just make sure he doesn't fall a sleep or unconscious, cause I'm still connected and I would not like it if I had to share a dream with him. Who knows what he dreams about." She stumbled, but Thalia caught her. The the punk rock girl went over to my pup and slapped him across the cheek. He moaned, but hardly stirred. She slapped him harder. He still didn't move. Then she twisted her braclet and it turned into a sheild. She promptly took it off her arm and smacked his face with it so hard he was knocked over. Yet he still didn't move.

"Why isn't he getting up?" I asked, looking at my dog with concern.

"Because he is a seaweed brain. And guess what...Water won't wake him up, because it doesn't even get close enough to him." She yelled and kicked his side.

"Hey stop kicking my dog." I yelled at her.

"Your dog?" She turned towards me with a glint of crazy in her eyes. "Stupid mortals with the stupid mist. This kid isn't your dog." She snapped her fingers in front of my face as if to get my attention.

"Of course he isn't a dog, right now. But he was MY dog for at least a day." I said. It sounded selfish, but she came in here, into my house and almost blasted the roof off three times.

"Yeah, well he is technicaly more of a wolf. And plus he has to go to his home soon." She snapped.

"Yeah, I know, I just never had a dog before." I grumbled. I walked up and picked up a pen that was on the floor.

"Don't uncap it. At least not that way. If your dad is a demigod, then you are at least an eighth and that thing can impale you through like nobody's bessnuss." She said. I don't know how she knew I had the pen, because she had her back to me.

"But it's just a pen?" I said.

"And this is just a dog." She snapped her fingers and the boy changed into his dog form. I looked at her in shock. How could she change him like that? He didn't even know how to change himself. I looked at him really hard and found the slightest outline of his human shape. It looked like he was under a lot of fog. Then she snapped again and he was back to his original form.

"Don't uncap it." She warned me more harshly.

"H...how did you?" I stammured.

"The misted is a veil between the real world and mortal world. It lets mortals wrape their heads around what really happens. Like what you think as a simple pen, is really a killing machine." She took the pen away from her and uncapped it. It stretched into a full length bronze sword, that glowed a bit. The part were you put your hands was blue and green, with waves etched around it. "Some people have the power of sight. Meaning they can see through it. It varys with every person. I had to put alot of mist to cover him up and you still managed to see through it. Other people can see through the mist no mater how many layers you put on an object." She said putting the cap back on. The sword shrank down to it's original state. Then she absentmindedly chucked the pen through thte hall

"What the hell? Why did you do that? My siblings might find it." I yelled at the stupid girl.

"They won't just wait a few moments. I never actually got to see if it really comes back everytime." She walked over to the sleeping boy and reatched in his back pants pocket. "Cool." She held up the cheap ballpoint pen.

"But you throw it across my house?" I said with amazment.

"And it landed on the floor, but this world is not your simple phylosficalogical **(feh-los-a-fick-e-logical{try not to strean yourselves...this is why I shouldn't drink Root Beer a few hours after drinking Mountian Dew}) **world, there is magic in it and this pen is one of those. This pen was made by a friend of mine throusands of years ago and it was made for this guy right here." She smiled, and I noticed she had trouble saying 'phylosiphy.' or was she saying 'logical?' Maybe both?

She throw the pen a couple more times, then got bored. I noticed that Percy (His name is so weird. Is it like short for Percival?) and Thalia never sat still. Percy was still moving his fingers through his hair. The aburned hair girl jerked awake, she looked shocked and annoyed.

"Thalia. I thought I told you not to let him sleep." She said gumpily.

"I tried, but he is a strong sleeper. Ask the girl, I almost bashed his brains out with my shield." She said and kicked Percy again. (Can't I call him like dog-man or bathtub-boy? It's better than P-E-R-C-Y. His parents must really hate him. **{Sorry, I love the name Percy, and I loved it before these books, but I thought it would be funny if someone couldn't stand his name...you have to be original for these things, with out being original, but still with some originalism in it...off topic again right?...BACK TO STORY}**)

**LINE BREAK**

"What the hades is your problem Thalia. All I want to do is sleep." He said with out even openning his eyes. Thalia had kicked him again a "little" while later.

"Don't go back to sleep." The eight year old kicked him to get him up.

"Not you too, Artemis. Can I just..." He yawned. A lightning bolt came inches from his face. He bolted up right. His face look like an explosion was right in his face. But I guess that was what happened. "Thanks. I wanted to sleep my problems away, but no. You had to wake me up and make me have a life." He stood up and messed his hair up even more. I had to hold back the erge to just take a brush to it. His stomach growled and I noticed it never wasn't growling.

"Let's get you something to eat." Thalia laughed as Percy sneezed and his hair stood back up.

"I probably can shock you as much as you can shock other people. Get a taste of your own medicine pinecone face." He touched her. Nothing happened.

"I'm like you. I can't drown you in water, like you drowned a certain house." She smirked and touched his shoulder. He yiped, whiched sounded like he was a puppy again. He covered his mouth in surprise, and Thalia kept laughing.

"Shut up." He grumbled and fell back beside me. "I have to say your taking this pretty well. Your horse was right. You are really good at keeping your emotions bottled up." He playfully punched my shoulder.

"I do not...wait? You can talk to horses?" I said.

"And zebras, and fish and aparintly dogs now." He said, scratching the back of his head like he was thinking. "So have any questions. Like why I can turn into a dog, or...why is riptide missing." He turned towards Thalia and scowled.

"Well, I couldn't have the runt shishkabobing herself could I." She handed him his sword-pen.

"Thanks." He took it from her and promptly shoved it in his back pocket. Then he turned around and started to walked backwards agian.

"Hey..wait..don't there's a...never mind." There was a table and a whole lot of toys struned across the floor and I was about to warn him, but there was no need. He yawned so big that his eyes closed, and he still didn't even touch a single toy. He went the perfect speed to, not to fast and not to slow, not even tripping himself up.

"Good your senses expand to your human state too." The silvered eyed girl said. I jumped, because I was pretty sure she wasn't there a couple seconds ago.

"What?" He said and that's when he bumped into the table. "ow.." He said mindlessly.

"At least when your not thinking. What did Annabeth tell you to do? Oh right...Percy, you're not allowed to think. You get hurt to much from the straining." Thalia laughed and Percy turned around and started to run after her.

We finally got to the kitchen, and, boy, that guy can eat. I asked what he wanted and he jumped up and asked for pancakes. I'm pretty sure if he had a tail it would be wagging as fast as it could. He reminded me of a puppy, and it looked like he was always like that, because Thalia just rolled her eyes. Artemus, she looked at him as if he was something she had never seen before. As if he wasn't this jumpy. He ate, like, twelve pancakes and probably would have asked for more, but there was no more batter.

"You know you should be as fat as Dynisious." Artemus laughed, seeing him eat yet another pancake.

"I deserve this food. I hadn't eaten in, like, three days, not to meantion the 'inventors' would only inject the ambrosia and nectar into my system along with all these other chemiclas, so I need my fatty foods." He said, then shoving another few peices of his breakfast in his mouth.

"You mean you haven't eaten in two months, and all you ate yestarday was..." Thalia looked at me.

"Left over spagehti, peanutbutter, bacon and a not even an egg." I said.

"You feed your dogs eggs?" Artemus tilted her head in confusion.

"That was after I found out he was a human, but I feed my dogs spagehti." I shrugged.

"Left over spagehti." He said. I was pretty sure he would have snapped at the end of it, but he was to occupied with eating to remember. "Where's Dawn, Sam, and Jessie?" He looked around to see if they were hidding.

"Oh, they went to soccer practice with my mom and my dad is at work. They should be back in a little bit." I said. It looked like he was about to saw something, but got cut off by something.

**A/N: dun dun dunnnn...Sorry. Any ways, I realised I haven't read the 1st serious in about 2 years. Makes you wander how many times I actually ready the book. And no my internet sucks and I'm to lazy to look up stuff online. The fact is I only have the 1st and last book in the 1st serious, just because my friend gave me another copy and the last one is a hard back. The other 4 were loved, smothered, and read to death, by yours truely. ps. I spell worth crap, plus my computer word doc doesn't have auto-correct spell shtuff...great. Please review, and if you got this far into the "A/N" I am worried about your mental health...and yes, you can worry about mine.**

**luv all you strangers**

**-MARSUPELER (mar-soup-eel-er)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMIER:**

**ME: Did I do one already? *looks back through chapters* Nope.**

**AWESOME SAUCE: This is going to be awesome.**

**PR. PANCAKES: after this can you make me some pancakes?**

**MARSUPELER: Can I do it?**

**ME: sure.**

**COOL BEANS: All these people, that are me, which are all of them, do not own Percy Jackson anything, expectally the movies. No one likes them Please redo.**

**MARSUPELER:...I agree. I also don't own the heros of olympus, but as this story is in the summer of the BATTLE OF THE LAMBRINTH, so it doesn't apply. (until my other stories)**

**CHAPTER 13:**

**(PERCY)**

Artemus was right. My senses were sharper than everyones, even, maybe, hers. I also figured out my hearing was a lot stronger, with help from Artemus.

"Percy? What is it?" Artemus said in barely a whisper.

"Your hunters have came back with something. A...uh...I don't know." I said, not really paying attention to anything.

"You should go out there and check. I don't think any of the other hunters saw you as a dog. So they wouldn't kill you. See if you can figure out how to change." Artemus said in the same soft voice.

_How was I supposed to do that? _I thought.

_Think as a dog, like a dog, feel a dog, become a dog. _Artemus's voice come into my thoughts.

_Dog, dog,dog, dog..._ I didn't feel any change, so I changed tactics. _Clara, Inventors, spagehti, peanutbutter, horse back riding, warm beds, scratches on head, pancakes, Clara..._ I looked up and found myself staring up at the underneath of the table. I jumped up and nabbed some more pancakes before Thalia smacked me off the table.

"Bad dog. Only humans are aloud on the table." She laughed, and I glared at her.

"Lets go and check on the hunters." Artemus got up from the table. As I followed her out, Thalia right beside her, I heard a familiar sloshy clank noise. I turned, but nothing was there. I could have swurn that was the same sound I heard at the inventors lab.

"What is it pup?" Artemis saw my agitation. I looked the other way and thought I say the metalic green glint of their skin. Artemus followed my gaze.

"It's just a wet leaf, pup." She said sympathetically. I swear I saw something move behind the tree. Then I heard something coming behind with a muffled clank. I whipped around. It was only Clara. I just wanted to get away, but then we were surronded. No way out. I backed up into someone, but was to affraid to look up.

"You need to gain control of your senses. All your hearing is something miles away." Artemis said above me. "It will take while, but you will get control."

_**LINE BREAK**_

We walked up to the silver tent town. Wolfs circle the circumfrenece of the camp. Girls wandered around and chatted. I felt like I wasn't suposed to see this. I walked next to Thalia and she smiled at me.

"Artemis? What happened in there. It sounded like a war zone." One of the hunters said.

"It looked like a war zone." Thalia muttered. "Yeah the dog has some specail powers. Like he is a demi-dog." I shook my head at the bad joke. The hunters looked at me in awe. I had a feeling they would destroy me if they ever found the truth.

It was uneventful rest of the day. I had mixed feelings about it. I really wanted something to do, and yet I wanted to just lie down and do nothing.

"I guess we have to name you. I mean I don't think it would be to great if we used your real name." Clara said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "How about Max? Rodger? Tucker? Jack? Lupin? Scout? Sam? Prince? Breezey? Fred? Bill? Ted? Dan? Pup?" She kept listing names, but I lost intereste. Maybe I could just get away from Artemus and go to camp. Yeah, I could just run to long island and Chiron can help me.

_Stop it, Chiron will only call for me to help. It is a waste of time for everyone, and you wouldn't even make it to Washington DC_. Artemus scowled at me with her thoughts.

"I personaly like Rider. It suits him." Thalia said patting me on the head.

"Rider it is." Clara picked me up and my paws dangled in front of me. My eyes started to close, and I let the warmth of Clara's body seep into my body.

"Don't you dare. If those eyelids touch one more time today with out me letting them. I will turn you into a guppy and send you back to your father the hard way." Artemus got me from Clara and put me on the ground. I glared at her.

"Hey Rider. Want to go and scout the area?" Thalia said. I looked up at Artemus, then bound towards my friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry, but it's a short one.**

**CHAPTER 14:**

**(THALIA)**

Percy bounded towards me and a look of relief filled his eyes. He was such a cut puppy and technically in acouple of weeks he would already be his own age. After that his dog will age in normal human years. Gezz, I would hate to be a puppy for most of my life. I couldn't even be a dog for a day. How long has Percy really been in that dungeon. Monster places, the time works different from the rest of the world. He seemed fine, but also younger than everyone else. Is it possible that the time went backwards in that place, or is it a side effect from being a young puppy?

Percy bumped into me, with his mind in his own thoughts. He shook his head and looked up, his sea green eyes sparkled with adventure and his raven black hair (and the spots of gray in it, from holding up the sky that winter) glissened in the sunlight. He suddenly whipped his head around in alert. His muscles tensed. I took out my spear and looked around, nothing. I could see nothing. I remembered what Artemus said about his senses getting stronger, and how he needs to control them.

"Rider...Rid...Perce...Percy." I nudged him the on the last one and he looked at me. Fear and tension was plastered on his face. I had never seen him so scared. If his face wasn't covered by black fur, it would be white. "Its nothing. Come on lets find something to do." I started to walk away and Percy kept looking behind his shoulder, but walked behind me nevertheless.

Percy's mental health scared me. He kept stopping and growling in front of us, or turning around and got ready to pounce. Once, he backed up and looked scared. His tail was tucked under him and he was shaking badly. Then he winced and cringed. I picked him up and hugged him until he stopped. He licked my face. When he realized what he had done, his eyes grew big.

"I guess, you do have instincts." I laughed and put him down. We walked for about another hour. I wasn't paying attention, and when I looked up we were surronded.

**A/N: Please review and tell me if my chararcters ar too OOC or maybe not enough.**

**ok cause I want reviews I will ask a quetion a very important (not really) question...**

**WHO KNOWS THE PROPHECY THAT ANNABETH GETS IN THIS BOOK?**

**Person who gets it right will be the person to get it right and I will shout dim out. Please I lost the book and my internet sucks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15:**

**(ANNABETH)**

"Thalia? What in Hades are you doing here?" I sheathed my knife.

"I could ask you the same. I am scouting out the area." She gestured around us.

"We are looking for Percy." I said. "He went missing a couple months ago."

"Oh, that's sad. Here Artemus would want to hear this. I think she would want to talk to you guys too." Thalia said to the group of demigods who were with me. "Come on Rider. I think it's time for dinner." She said to a black dog with gray spots. He wagged his tail and perked up at the sound of food.

"When did Artemus start traveling with puppies?" Clarrise asked.

"When we found this one to be very special." Thalia said and walked in what seemed to be the diretion of her camp.

"So how have you been?" I walked beside her.

"Really it's been ok. All we do is kill and track down monsters. It gets boring somedays." She shrugged.

"So you said this dog was specail. How?" I asked looking at the dog and noticing it had the same sea green eyes as Percy.

"Artemus will explain." Thalia said with uncertainty.

"So...when did you find him?" I ask. I noticed the dogs ears perk up.

"About a week ago, but don't tell him that. He thinks that we found him a day ago." I could hardly hear her, and I could feel her lips brush against my inner ear. Even then, I saw the dog tense up for a second.

"How do you know what he thinks?" I asked.

"Artemus will explain it all when she thinks it's right." Thalia looked down at the dog with a sad expression. Then started talking to it. "I know you heard me. That's why she won't let you go to bed. You'd start fritzing out. Never being able to control yourself. Just don't tell anyone I told you. Artemus thinks it's better for you not to know." Thalia bent down and scratched his ears. He bent into it, and then he staggered away. Thalia just laughed. "I think it's ok, Rider. You are a pup." She said as if it was new to him.

We walked into the camp and all the huntresses turned and surronded us in seconds. Connor and Travis, being the only boys we brought, got most of the weapons to their chests.

"Ha, Thalia can you get them off us?" Conner said touching a tip of a spear with his finger.

"Girls, they are just trying to find their missing friend." Thalia said. The hunters drew their weapons back, reluctently. Their eyes looked at me and saw the gray strip of hair. They quickly looked away, towards the others. Conner, Travis, Clarrise, Katie, and me. Conner and Travis were the best trackers, and Clarrise and Katie were one of the only ones to keep them in line and I was there because Percy is my friend.

"So Camp Half Blood finally realizes Persues Jackson is missing." Pheabe snickered. I saw the dog look uncomfortable for some reason. I realised that it was the same look that Percy makes when someone says his full name.

"You son of a ..."

"Clarrise!" I glared at her. "Look. We didn't come for this. Conner said he felt Percy's presence around this area. And Travis agreed. Which is really hard to do."

"You could sense the sea spawn?" Pheabe shot them evil looks.

"Well, no. We can, being twins of Hermes, we can.. ...uh...track anything that travels. As long as they touch the road and we know them and their aria. We can track them. And well, we tracked him here. Actually his aria is still really strong. It's been like that all the way through the woods. Almost like he is just a few steps away from...Annabeth stop thinking about him it's throughing us off." Travis scowled. I blushed and tried to clear my mind, but it wouldn't get his salty sent out of my nose and the mosture in the air that's always around him. I could actually feel it.

"Any of you feel like he is right under our noses?" Clarrise said erittably.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." I looked down and there was the black dog. What was his name? Rodger, Reagy? Rider, that's it. He wagged his tail and looked at me like he wanted a scratch. Then he backed up and shock his head. He wandered away to an Aburned hair girl.

"Annabeth Chase, how are you." Artemus asked. She came over to the group of people.

"Hello Lady Artemus. I'm doing fine. How about you and having to deal with _THIS_ everyday for eternity?" I pointed to Thalia and laughed.

"She has to control her anger issues, but other than that shes a great hunter." Artemus smiled. I was about to say something, but Artemus scowled at Rider. He scowled at her back.

"I told you to control yourself. You are just going to loss control... Fine, yes I lied, and yes, you were unconscious for a week and not just for one afternoon. You don't have to blow up about it... Yeah, no you won't. You can't, your to tired... No you can't go to bed... Cause I said so... You couldn't last a day... RIDER...Calm down...hey, it's ok...just calm down..." Artemus bent down and picked up the dog. He looked bent up. His fur was on end but his eyes glistened with tears. "I'm going to my tent. No one come in." She left stroking the dog.

"Stupid inventors." Thalia mumbled. "Stupid freakin inventors. If I ever..." She growled almost as much as the wolves.

"Inventors? What are inventors?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. You can ask the dad when he gets here. CLARA, when does your dad get here?" Thalia turned to a mortal girl.

"Should be back from work in about an hour. And my mom and sibling will be here in about half an hour." She said looking around. "Hey where's Rider?"

"Artemus took him. He wasn't doing so good." Thalia shook her head.

"Oh, I hope he will get better, or something bad is going to happen." Clara went back to her house.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: LOTS OF TALKING IN THIS CHAPTER...BUT IT WILL BE OK**

**CHAPTER 16:**

**(PERCY)**

_You told me I only missed a day_.

"Control yourself you are just going to loss it."

_And you didn't think about not lieing to me. I would have been fine._

"Fine, yes I Lied and Yes you were unconscious for a whole week and not just for one afternoon. You dont have to blow up about it."

F_ine maybe I might just change and leave. I DON'T NEED YOU._

"Yeah, no you wont. You cant, you're to tired."

_Well can I go to bed?_

"No you can't go to bed."

_Why not?_

"Cause I said so."

_What if I left I don't need you. I can go home and figure it out._

"You couldn't last a day."

_HOW DO YOU KNOW. I COULD. I...I'M NOT AS WEAK AS YOU THINK._

"RIDER."

_Oh gods, I didn't mean to. What came over me?_

"Calm down."

_I'm sorry, I...I don't know where that came from_.

"Hey, it's ok."

_No its not. I felt like...like..._

"Just calm down." I was picked up by Artemus and brought to her tent.

I've been there once, but this time it was different. It looked more like a room. It had a bed and dresser, and was that a tv? There were multiple animal heads and hides on the wall. I felt sick, my head was pounding from fighting with itself. Artemus placed me on her bed and I just layed there. I felt my body relax into the cushion, elongating into its original form.

"I feel sick." I muttered into a pillow.

"That's what you get for argueing with yourself. All it does is mess with your head." Artemus laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated men." I felt her put a warm blanket on my back.

"Because you aren't just a man. You are now one of my wolves. Even if I like it or not I can feel your agitation and you can feel mine. With the right control you can be a better hunter than even me." She laughed again. Then she handed me something. "There is a reason dogs have chew toys. They give them company and also takes out their anger. Magic dogs have magic chew toys. It helps them in magical ways. Here I got Thalia to get this." It was a small tan teddy bear.

"I thought dogs had chew toys because they teethed." I yawned.

"Be mindfull about your teething too. It might not stop when you are a human." She smiled and pulled my hair from the side of my face.

"I have a feeling your warning me about something. But I can't think it hurts to much." I chuckle, then moan and close my eyes.

"I know Percy. You are aloud to sleep now." She patted my back and for some reason it burned. It felt like I had a survere sunburn. And I don't get sun burn, usually. "Sorry, I guess I should have told you. When you change it's like getting your hair ripped off. Even though you won't feel it then, you will feel it later." Then she creeped to a corner of her tent and sat in a chair. I could feel her eyes staring at me in wonder.

I didn't want to go to bed, I wanted to go outside and go back home, but Artemis doesn't want anyone to know my secret. At least not for now. I felt the familiar warmth of sleep seep into my body and I fell a sleep not noticing that I was still on Artemis's bed.

_**LINE BREAK...**_

"It's ok. He didn't realise it and I could have cared less."

"M'lady? This male has subduced you."

"No I brought him in here. Actually I carried him in myself. He would have went out if not for me."

"But..M'Lady...What of your oaths?"

"They were not broken. He is no ordinary male. He is part wolf and I would not have you kill him."

"The only thing wolf about him is that he is an animal, like all man." That's when I heard the bows being drawn back.

I may have freaked and quickly turned into a dog. The teddy bear was between my teeth.

"Holy Hera." Pheabe looked as shocked as I felt and I quickly changed back, the bear still in my mouth.

"Why in Hades did you try to kill me." I glared at her. I felt my wolf side hunger for a kill, but I subconsciously glared it down too.

"How..how did...you do that? I don't believe you could do that before." She dropped her bow on the ground.

"I don't want to talk about." I growl and got out of bed. Then I realised I was still wearing the same ripped up dirty jeans. I was about to go outside, but Artemis caught my shoulder.

"I suggest that no one else find out about what you can do today." She looked at me in amazement as a shifted back into a puppy. Then she turned to Pheabe. "Only the family, Thalia and I know about his secret. I do not want it be any more than that. I also wish that you would talk to Thalia and see if you can help with anything. Also make sure he doesn't get into trouble." I walked out of the tent before she could finish, but I had a feeling she started to talk about me when I shut the flap.

"Well, the dog seems to be grumpy this morning." Travis came up to me and tugged at my bear. I growled, but didn't let go. Henry was mine and I would not let the Stolls ruin him.

"Ok, man. I just wanted to play." He let go. I walked on to the deck and laid down. I heard someone come up from behind me, but I was to busy nawing Henry's arm off to look. Man this was fun.

"I knew you would love him. I just didn't think you would kill over him." Thalia laughed and sat nexted to me. "You sure did scare Travis." She ruffled my hair and scratched my back.

"Thalia, that dog is weird." Travis yelled from behind Katie. I stuck out my tounge and he gasped and almost bumped into Pheabe.

"He isn't weird. He's just smart." She laughed and went on her way. I got up went up to Annabeth, who was eating pancakes. Like I said, I can't handle myself over them. I dragged Henry behind me. I set him down beside her and pulled a pancake peice from her plate.

"Don't even dare dog." Her fork came centimeters from my noise. I looked at her pleadingly and let my stomach growl to emphisis the sadness. "Thalia told me you were found on the streets. See that you have some tricks up your sleeve." Annabeth let me have the pancake peice. I laughed in my head.

_You have no idea Wise girl._ I smirked.

"What a weird dog. There is inteligence in your eyes." She got up and I had to snatch Henry form behind her, before she stepped on him.

"That dog is really loyal to that bear. Reminds me of Prissy. If I didn't know better I would have said it was the punk, but Artemus would never let a boy in her tent." Clarrise snickered. She sharpened one of her boot knives and gave me an evil eye. I gave her a wolfish grin and licked the syrup off my lips. Then, with Henry in my mouth, I went into the woods to walk on two legs for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wonder what I'm gonna do this chapter aintcha.**

**CHAPTER 17:**

**(PERCY)**

"Finally, Man, I'm so glad to be out of my head." I've been trapped in the dungean and dog form for to long. I realised I talk to myself sometimes. Anyways, I was walking through the woods, with Henry in my pocket and slashing at random objects with Riptide. I tried to practice controlling my senses, but I didn't really know how to do that. And I kept hearing things that were miles away. Like once, I heard Dutchess cuss another horse out for being a prat. then my senses came back to the woods and I almost freaked out.

"You feel it too. It's defintally Percy." Travis's voice was just around the corner.

"Yeah, either Annabeth is thinking about him to much, or the hunters are not telling us something." Conner laughed.

"Hey." Annabeth said emmbarresed.

I changed into Rider, just in time too. Katie rounded the corner and I just tapped the ground with my front paws. I was getting the hang of this shapeshifting.

"Ha, that's weird. I could of sworn I saw someone here." She looked down at me and winked. Dang it she found out, but how?

"Oh hey Perce...I mean 'Rider'." Conner attacked me in a hug and I changed back, with Henry in my mouth. Why does that keep happening?

"Dude, we got you." The stolls started laughing and punching my shoulders playfully.

"How?...I thought you guys didn't know." I said, shocked that they found out. Annabeth probably did.

"At first we didn't, but then Annabeth started to put the peices together. Thankfully she did, cause I was getting affraid that we had lost our touch." Travis smiled and touched my noise, whick scrunched up.

"At first I thought it was fishy how 'Rider' looked a lot like 'Percy.' Then when Pheabe went into Artemis's tent. Not to meantion the destruction of Clara's house. Then when you almost got stomped on saving your..uh...bear." She raised an eyebrow. I scowled at her. "And if that wasn't a big enough clue. There is your pancake addiction" Annabeth laughed.

"It's not an addiction. And where is Henry?...TRAVIS." I jumped at the son of hermes. He was asking for it. He was dangling Henry over a puddle of mud.

"Dude, don't kill me." Travis handed me Henry back, then I released that I was killing over a chew toy, and my face got red.

"Sorry, it's just...uh...instincts. Stupid dog side." I said sheepishly. Then I sneezed. And my back burned, and I sneezed and sneezed. I couldn't stop sneezing. And it felt like something was carving itself into my back. I sneezed so much, blood was comming out of my noise. Then it started to hurt. Then I keeled over, and everything went hazy. Why does this happen to me?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm in highschool butt...and I be deslexic with no autocorrect word thing...plus it's supposed to be "your" not "you"**

**TO THE STORY... :P**

**CHAPTER 18:**

**(ANNABETH)**

"Percy?" I picked his head off the ground. He muttered something about metal snakes people. Then his eyes rolled back in his head, and he was unconscious.

"When you think we found him. Come on Artemis will know what to do with him." Clarrise picked him up and started for the camp. He layed in her arms limply and kept muttering something about needles and posions and bronze dragons and the world awakening. I stopped listening after that. The only thing stiff about him was his grip on his bear thing. What was up with that anyways?

"What happened?" Artemis looked at us all in furry.

"We found out his secret. Actually it was quiet simple. Anyways, we were just talking, then he started to sneeze and then this." I gestured to his bloody noise and face. He shuttered, and pulled the stuffed animal closer to him. Then he started to shrink down and he became a dog again. His fur was matted with blood and dirt. His noise was still bleeding but less so.

"Good, he will be ok. He can't be a dog when he is hurt." Artemus sighed with relief. She stepped up, got Percy from Clarrise, gave him to Pheabe. "Put him in the house and clean him up."

"I guess feeding him to the wolfs isn't an option?" Pheabe left reluctantly, but I glimpsed a smile flash upon her face.

"So you are smarter than I thought. No doubt Annabeth figured it out." Artemis chuckled, still looking in the direction of the house. "I...have never seen anything like him in all my life. I thought nothing could surprise me. And yet, the inferior Persues Jackson comes and... proves us all wrong." She shook her head in disbelief. "I guess you have questions."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clarisse stepped right up to the goddess, threateningly.

"Aren't you freaked out? I can see it in all your eyes. He doesn't need that judgement upon him. Really he is just a puppy, and he is in a constent battle for rites of his mind. It stretches forether than him too. I didn't want him to freak out and accedently kill someone." Artemus looked sad, but also different. It was worry, she was worried for Percy.

"Why are you helping him?" I blurted out. I guess it was rude and gods can do what ever they want, but it was on everyone's mind.

"Because he is a wolf now. Like I told him, no matter if I like it. I can feel his emotions. All his misery and tension. All of it. Not to meantion he would be in a lot of pain if it weren't for me."

"What do you mean 'he would be in a lot of pain if it weren't for me.'" Travis asked.

"Everytime he changes, it's like his bones are smashing together and stretching apart. His fur is practically ripped from his body and then bursting out of his skin. I put a spell on his mind. It keeps out any unwanted things and drops the pain down sugnificantly. Though don't touch his back after he changes, it's quiet unpleasant." She made a face.

"So, when can we take him back to camp?" Katie asked.

"As soon as he wants to go, but remember, don't tell anyone of his secret and let him decide when it's time. Also, he has the insticted of a dog, so don't judge his new...uh...behavors. Anything else?"

"Yeah, what happened to him? How can he change? And why was he missing?" Conner counted the questions on his fingers.

"That would be because of the inventors." A gruff man said behind us. I jumped and nearly knocked into him. "They are machines bent on making everything better. They found your friend and made him better. They figured out how to turn a human into a shapeshifter. Now, your friend is in more danger than ever. They will not just let an experiment go rampet. They need to do tests and then they need more subjects. If I were you I'd stay away from him an full moons too. He isn't a werewolf, but he won't be to comfortable around those times." Then the man went behind his house to do something.

"What was that guys problem?" Katie asked.

"Because his dad made the inventors and he thinks it's his fault." Artemis said bluntly.

"Oh." Katie said.

"Just wait out here, when he is ready he will come out." Artemis went to her tent and left us standing there.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to tell you that this is going to be a long story with multiple "books" hopefully.**

**CHAPTER 19:**

**(PERCY)**

I felt the water seep into my noise and wash the blood out of my face. I felt that same sickness that I felt last night. It was a terrible feeling and I hated it. I turned over to find Henry, but he was nowhere to be found. I flung myself awake and watched as Pheabe dunked him in water and lifted his soaked body up. I stretched my powers and willed him to dry. Pheabe dropped him in the bucket with shock. Then she realised it was me and turned a smirk on her face.

"Your awake finally." She sniggered.

_How long was I out?_ I was about to say, but realised I was a dog and it came out as a yip.

"Sorry I can't speak dog. You might have to turn back into a human. Maybe I can actually heal you." She picked up Henry and dunked him in the water again. This time I splashed the water in her face. "Persues Jackson, you might be the son of Posiedon, but you have no rite messing with the water." She dried up her hair with some bounty towels. I stuck out my tounge and hoped off the table.

I didn't land too gracefully, I wobled abit. Something was on my back. I started turning to see them and the things started to elongate.

"I'll get lady Artemus." Pheabe yipped. I had no idea what she was scared about. I felt stupid chasing the thing on my back. At one point I thought I was just being a stupid dog, chasing his tail. Then I realised my tail wasn't on my upper back, so I continued to chase it, trying to get a glimps. I take that back.

I wish I hadn't seen them. On my back were pure midnight black..

"Are those wings?" Artemus came in the kitchen with an astonished look on her face.

"I think they are M'lady." Pheabe said. She gentally picked up on wing and stretched it out to it's full compasity. I winced, it tugged at my skin, which was raw and tender. "I've never seen anything like these. Just feel them." Pheabe let go and I instintly folded them to my body. Artemus patted my head.

"Come on Rider." I noticed she used my dog name. "It's not that bad. Here let me see." She held out her hand. I, very slowly, stretched one wing out. It glissened in the afternoon sun. "They feel like...um... No, no way. They feel like dragon wings, but they clearly have feather and fur like a pegasus. This is different." Artemus said tracing her finger around the feathers. I folded them back up and almost ran away.

Yet another thing to separate me from the croud. I ran untill I was in the middle of the woods. I shifted into a human. Maybe the wings only came in dog form? Nope, they had a wingspan at least 16 feet. I flapped them acouple times and folded them in and out. I rapped them around. The sad part is I could have hidden in them. I fiddled with the feathers and realised Artemus was right. They did feel like dragon wings and that gave me a thought. I consentrated. Thinking only about dragons and when I opened my eyes. The glittered with black and dark sea green scales. Then I felt something burning in my throat and I opened my mouth and fire blow out.

"Cool, I didn't think of that one." Artemus was behind me and I turned around only to smash my wing into a tree.

"Gods." I folded them back into my body. "How long was I out this time?"

"Only 20 minutes. That's why none of us noticed your new additions." She laughed.

"Yeah, additional freak show." I grumbled looking down at my ripped up pants, that I seem to never have the time to change.

"You think like that again and I will...do something." I could tell she was to mad to think of a threat good enough for me.

"Considered me warned." I joked. We walked back to the camp. I kept my wings tucked in, but still not having a shirt didn't hide them to well. I look at Pheabe. She zipped her lips, like we would do to a friend when you were little. Telling them you wouldn't say a word. I smiled and walked back into the house.

Apperantly, growing wings in less than 20 minutes is exhausting. Though I didn't want to sleep. I was done with being wake for no more than an hour. I was done with falling unconscious, and being a victium. I was done with not having control. And I was getting a little to angry. How do I know? My wings jetted out and caught on fire.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20:**

**(CLARA)**

I get home from horse back riding and Percy is on the floor on fire. Well his wings are on fire. When did he get those? Anyways I grab the stretchy hose thing from the sink and sprayed him down putting out the fire. He sputtered awake and looked at me. Not one burn mark on his body.

"Holy crap Rider." I yelled and he just smiled.

"I think the correct name is Percy. Yeah, I didn't know I could do that either." He got up and started to brush off his pants then stopped. "Do you know were I could have some pants?" He looked up. "And maybe a shirt...and a jacket." His face starting getting red seeing how little clothes he had on.

"Yeah, my dad might have some." I showed him the way to my dads room and sat him on the bed. He looked uncomfortable. His wings kept figeting flapping slightly. I pulled out a grey t-shirt and an old black hoody. "I don't think any of the pants would fit you." I noticed how unearthly thin the guy was.

"It's ok." He smiled and grabbed the shirt and jacket. He pulled out his magical pen and cut two slits in them. I watched as he struggled to put them on. "Ouch." He face planted onto the floor with one wing in the slit.

"Need help?" I walked over and guided his wing in the other slot. He was still face down on the floor. His face was red and his wings fluttered. I helped the hoody one too. He stayed on the floor and said nothing. " So what is this camp of yours?" I asked.

"It's the only safe place for demigods. It keeps monsters and mortals out unless we say that they can come in. It is a training camp so we are ready for the real world." He muffled into the carpet.

"I'm guessing your real world is a lot tuffer than most." I laughed.

"You have no idea. Even by demigod standards, my life sucks. I wish I only had to deal with what will I do when I grow up. My life is already set an stone by the fates. Did you know if I fail the world as you know it will crumble and fall." He got up, finally and stretched. Endentations of the carpet fibers covered the side of his face, turning it red. He started to walk out but he got stuck on the door with his wings.

"I think you have to fold them to get through." I laughed as his face got redder and he tucked in his beautiful wings.

**LINE BREAK...DOT**

"Where have you been?" Artemis stormed up to Percy. "And where did you get the clothes?"

"I was burning in the house and Clara gave me these. It was like holding up the sky trying to put them on." He gave a wolfish grin.

"Burning?" She stepped back and tried to find the rashes and marks, but didn't.

"Yeah check this out." He unfolded his wings and a second later they bursted into flames. "Cool huh?"

"Put them away. Your atracting attention to yourself." She said, but I could tell she could stare at his burning feathers forever. He reluctently folded then onto the black jacket which camoflaudged them.

I turned away, and went around back and noticed that my dad was on the porch smoking. He never smoked, unless he was stressed

"Hey dad, what's the matter?" I walked up to him.

"Your..uh..dog. He needs to go. He is to much danger for everyone. And if I were those people I would leave him. Even if it broke his heart. He is a huge problem and will never be anything different. Where every he goes, so does death and destruction. You can't have one with out the other. I suggest you don't hang out with him anymore. And get new clothes. His sent his all over the house. We may even have to move." I stared at my dad in desgust.

"He is still human. What if some one did that to you." I got up and backed away.

"But this isn't me. And he isn't human anymore. He is a thing and not even that. He is an experiment. Monsters made him. Who knows what he can do? So I tell you again stay away from that monster." My dad said, more sternly.

"How could you say that. What if those things took me. What if those things changed me. What would you do? Disown me? Would you really get rid of me and brake my sole, just so you could be safe?" I was horrified at what my dad was saying.

"If it would keep everyone else safe. Your don't know the truth about the boy. He could destroy everything with a wave of his hand and some water. You saw what he did with that girl. She's no better, but at least she doesn't have a tail."

"You would get rid of me, because I was...wasn't normal? Because I was changed. Because I was a dog and I had powers over water and I had wigs that could catch on fire. Because I could breath fire. You would get rid of me, because something changed me?" I almost pucked at the thought. I never thought he would be so quick. Not even hesitating before answering. I was about to yell at him more, but then I saw a black streak heading towards the forest and knew it had to be Percy.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 21**

**(ANNABETH)**

The Clara girl came running from behind her house with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey whats wrong?" Katie said beside me.

"My dad is a jackass and Percy over heard." She cried.

"What are you talking about?" I said. She explained how her dad didn't want Percy to be here. And how he told her that Percy deserved to be alone, because he was a monster and a freak. Also that if it had happened to her he wouldn't hesitate doing the samething to her. And then how she saw Percy run into the forest. And her dad smiled and clapped.

"He...he said, finally that freak is out of my hair. And I'm pretty sure he heard my dad, because then there was a bright flash." She cried and I wanted to beat up her dad. Thalia and others had joined the conversation.

"If Percy is gone because of that...man. I'm going to kill him" Thalia growled. She had said man as if it was the worst thing to be called. And to her it probably was.

"Lets go find him." Artemis said. We started for the woods, but was stopped when we heard a gun fire into the air.

"None of you are getting that freak back here. All he has done is cause trouble and he is not going to cause anymore here. Back up and let him go and NEVER COME BACK." Clara's dad yelled.

"You...you...you aren't even a man. You are an animal among us all." Thalia was fumming, lighting cracked around her.

"No, the boy is the animal. He should be locked away in tarturus. He should be hunted and killed. He is a freak ment to be put in a freak show. Leave him and go back to where you came from. Let him rot in his sorrow and grif. Let him live out his days like what he really is...an animal." Everyone had their weapons drawn pointed at the man. I stared at him looking deep into his golden eyes...Wait...Golden? I thought he had...Kronos.

"Stop. Maybe he is right. Maybe we should listen to him." I said. I got the reaction I wanted. Everyone turned towards me. I couldn't get this guy killed cause he wasn't in control. The guy smiled smuggly and chuckled.

"Very good Annabeth. Tell them how I am right." He gave an ice cold smile.

"Because, I never told you my name." I swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the head making him fall unconscious.

"What just happened?" Conner said dumbfounded.

"Kronos is trying to brake Percy. Make him turn over. So he used a man." Artemis said smuggly.

"So my dad didn't say all that stuff?" Clara wipped her eyes and smiled.

"Nope, but now we need to find Percy." Travis got to the ground and layed there a while. Conner did the same, but he got up instently and awaited with the rest of us.

"He is in the trees. I have no idea how he got that far up, but I'm positive he is in a tall tree." He said seriously.

"Oh, did I forget to meantion. Percy has aquired a new set of wings." Artemis said sheepishly.

"That explains the tree thing. He is about...2 miles north." Travis said.

"Oh great, Prissy gets emotional and we have to walk two miles While he flaps his wings a couple times and mopes around." Clarrise muttered and headed into the woods with the rest of us. We fanned out and started looking for our friend. Percy knew how to hid. After a couple hours Travis and Conner went to the ground again.

"He moved. He is another few miles away." Conner said this time

"But I don't know where he is. If he is in a tree or on the ground." Travis shrugged.

"I thought the other..." I was interupted

"Nope we can switch whenever." They smiled and walked farther into the trees. It wasn't until night fell that Percy was found. And only because he had aptained a slight glow.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22:**

**(ARTEMIS)**

"Percy...please come down. I know it's you." I was beginning to loss patents. I had been calling up to him for a couple of minutes and he wouldn't budge. I finally realised he was a sleep. His wings were outstretched making it look like a giant ominious shadow suspended into space. A slight arua glowed around him. It was ghostly white, but it was super faint. I chucked a stone up at him, but it deflected off a wing. So I summoned my bow and got a blunt arrow. He yelped and fell down, crashing on the forest floor.

"What was that for?" He looked up at me. His wings were to their full glory and they were eluminated by the moon. I stared longingly at them abit to long. Percy fluttered them to get my attention.

"We were worried. You left and I...we...you..." I couldn't talk he was still on his back and he looked at me with such prasiton. His wings kept fluttering, I'm guessing due to his ADHD.

"I was ok. I just needed time alone. I needed to sort things out and stuff." I could tell he was lying, but I decided not to push him.

"So you ready to go back to camp?" I said holding my hand out to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. Then he tripped on his wing and fell again.

"These things are more of a disadvantage. If the Inventors think this is better for humanity, I want them to reconsitter." He laughed and got up again.

**LINE BREAK...**_**BOLD**_

I could tell Percy was still thinking about what Clara's dad had said. Even after we told him it was Kronos _and_ Clara's dad regained consciousness and swore that he would never say any of it. Yet, Percy still believed it true. He smiled and laughed around us, but when he thought no one was looking, he would stretch out his wings and hide himself from everything. Just long enough to fell like nothing and hate himself.

We didn't go to bed until real late. I was with my hunters gathering up our stuff, getting ready for the morning departcher. Everyone else helped and talked and Percy showed off his wings and changed them a few times. I noticed they wouldn't stay being dragon wings and once he was a little late turning them back to regular. He caught Thalia's tent on fire and she almost eletricuted him.

"Sorry, it's new to me." He laughed. Then he changed into a dog and the wings minitarized to fit his body. He flow around and dropped out of the sky a few times. He changed back into a human the last drop. He fell off the roof and almost broke a wing.

"Artemis I'm ok...ow" He winced as I rubbed ambrosia into the sprain.

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes

"Your just...touching it." He took his wing from me.

"I'll show you 'touching it'." I slapped his back and he yelped.

"Not funny." He winced as everyone laughed. It wasn't until late, that we finaly calpsed from exhaustion. Percy was cuddled up with his bear and mindlessly nawing on it. Drool was absorbing into it. I chuckled as Katie and Travis were on opisite sides of the group and yet I felt them reaching out for the other. Annabeth close to Percy, and Clarrise was on the edge of the group. Conner was near his brother, but also not creepily close. I went to my cabin and drifted off to sleep, anxious and sad to see Percy and the halfbloods leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 23:**

**(PERCY)**

I said so many good byes I was affaired I'd never leave. It was around eight when Artemus called her brother to bring us back to camp. I could feel my wings fluttering nerviously as the sun chariot pulled in. Apollo stepped out and flashed us a blinding smile.

"Hey sis. Not even a year and your asking me for another favor? You must be feeling sick." He laughed and then turned towards us. "Man, I hate when I have to change my cool car into a bus. That's so uncool." He snapped his fingers and his convertable changed into the bus, like it had in the winter.

"Hey Perce. See you were found. Nice additions, but I'd keep those tucked in. If you know what I mean." He flashed another blinding smile.

"For once I agree with my brother. If anyone finds out. It would be a mess." Artemis said seriously. I nodded and for once I understood Apollo and his warnings. We all piled in and sat down, leaving the hunt behind. Apollo drove this time seeing as none of us were legal drivers. We each got a seat to ourselves, but I still sat near the window. I felt like it was my best bet to a quick escape.

"So Perce, everyone is worried. What happened? How come you have wings? How is that even possible?" Conner said reatching out his hand to touch one. Annabeth slapped him away.

"The Inventors and a bunch of needles. Oh and I guess knives and stuff." I said mindlessly. I really didn't want to talk about, but I knew they wouldn't stop bothering me about it. I was staring out the window, but I felt their eyes staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably and hoped they noticed, but they didn't.

Even worse they started to whisper. The kind of whisper that is sad and sollemn, like someone died. Apollo saw my agitation and I felt the 'sun' pick up speed. I squeezed Henry who was hidden in my pocket and wished we would be at camp already.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 24:**

**(WILL SOLACE)**

I was doing my rounds and making sure everyone was comfortable in the informary. When I realised it was getting abit to bright, even for me. I looked out the wind and saw my dad's chariot glide to a stop in the middle of camp. Like last time he came here, the chariot was a bus.

The people started to come out. Annabeth was the first one out and when I saw that I knew Percy would be with them. I ran out and saw other people having the same idea. By the time the bus was empty almost all the camp was there. Percy was the last to come out. He looked abit to pale and skinny, but he smiled and thanked Apollo. They had a quick conversation, and Percy nodded and Apollo touched Percy's back.

__When every one leaves make Percy spill the beans about everything and keep on open mind. Then don't tell anyone about what you talk about. Bye, son._ _Apollo's voice vibrated through my mind. I smiled and nodded in his direction. He gave me a thumbs up then vanished in his convertable with a flash of bright light. Chiron galloped towards the group and patted Percy on the back, saying how glad he was to have one of his students have a safe return. If you blinked you would have missed it. When chiron let go something behind Percy fluttered. It was small and it was quick, but I still saw it.

I looked around to see if anyone else saw, but if they did, they didn't show it. I also noticed Percy's terrible looking jeans and he had no shoes on. The only thing clean about him was the shirt and jacket and even they seemed to have filth on them. I looked at the others and they seemed fine, but they kept eyeing Percy as if they knew something that we didn't.

"So what did they do to you?" An ignorant new kid shouted. He was claimed a couple days ago to Athena, but he was dumber than a pile of rocks. He was about 13 so most people hoped he would grow out of being stupid. Micheal scowled at him. I saw Percy shift uncomfortably from side to side.

"It...They...I...and...um..." His face got red and he cringed his toes. I could tell he wasn't going to tell us the truth. "I can't tell you, because.."

"Your a coward and won't admit that they hardly did anything." Kelvin was the kids name. He smirked. Percy looked down and I saw the fluttering again. Annabeth put her hand on the middle of his back. I thought it was weird, but Percy looked up again.

"If you must knew... They starved him and slashed open his chest. Then they stuck needle after needle in to his body putting more and more posions into his body." Clarrise scowled at the little twerp and he shrank down into the crowd, but not before he said one last thing and I could tell if Annabeth's hand wasn't on Percy's back, she would have done something stupid.

"That's all." Kelvin sniggered.

**LINE BREAK...stupid Kelvin**

"Percy. Wait up." I intersepted him before he went into his cabin. "Hey, what's up."

"Nothin much. Just trying to get some clean clothes and maybe things straightened out. You knew...normal stuff." He gave me one of those lopsided smiles, that meant he was lieing.

"What's behind your back?" I saw the fluttering again.

"Nothing." He scotted away from me abit. I was done with shuraids. I pushed him into his cabin and closed the door. I saw the fluttering and got an idea. I pushed him down. He started to fall, but then he wasn't touching the floor. What I saw I got why Percy doesn't want to talk about it.

"You...you have wings." I said stunly. He gave me a sad, yet laughing smile.

"Yeah and they catch on fire." He flicked them and flames burst from the feathers. Then they started to shift and the feathers became scales and it was beautiful. I looked at Percy in amazment and saw smoke coming from his nostrils. He coughed and a big black cloud of smoke billowed out. "I hate when that happens. Everytime."

"What...how...why?" I couldn't find the right question.

"There are these things called inventors and the make everything better. So when the captchered me. They...uh...made me better. Except its hell, trying to put a shirt on." He laughed and folded his wings. I was about to leave when I remembered my dad saying make him say everything. And I had a hunch that wasn't all his secrets.

"And..." I turned back to the son of Posiedon. I looked right into his eyes and waited.

"Nothing." He lied again. I rolled my eyes and kept waiting.

"I know your lieing. Tell me now." I stared daggers at him. He gave me a wolfish grin, which creeped me out.

"yeah you got me." He closed his eyes. I watched in awe and horror as my friend became small and furry. He opened his eyes and stared up at me. He still had wings but much smaller.

"Your a dog...what even happened?" I was stunned yet it wasn't the weirdest thing I saw. He changed back, luckly with his clothes still on.

"Like Clarrise said, they had alot of needles. And potions and stuff." He started getting out clothes. I turned around and started to leave, until I heard him hit the ground. His shirt was half off but it got stuck on his wings. "Not again." He sighed and got up.

"Need help?" I concealed a smile.

"You know this is going to be my down fall. Getting sufficated by my shirt." He grumbled.

"Just hold still. I almost have it." I tugged and it finally came off. Then I left before he took off his pants.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 25:**

**(PERCY)**

I stood in the shower and let the water run down my back and soak into my feathers. Once I got out, I put two slits in my new shirt, like before. I struggled to get it on. I guess I was making a racket, because Chiron knocked on my door.

"Are you Ok, Percy?" He asked with the usual concerned voice.

"YeahI Just need...to...ahhh...get through the... Crap!" My wings simitaniously caught on fire and burned the shirt. I was too frustrated to get a new shirt and restart the slow and danmed process. I shook off the ashes of the cotton shirt, and just struggled slightlyless with putting on the jacket. I zipped it up so it looked like I had a shirt on and to hide my scars from the stupid inventors fun chamber of torture objects.

It was late afternoon when I managed to talk myself into coming out of my cabin. Really I came out because my stomach started to growl and the conch horn blew in the distance. As I walked to the dinning pavilion, everyone was giving me sad or encauraging smiles. It felt weird to be treated like this. I felt my wolf side of me growl at everyone who looked at me that way. I gritted my teeth and continued to the areana.

All the people who know my secret could see my agitation. When I got to the areana, the only other person there was the chubby kid who asked me what happened. He sniggered when I walked in, but I just gave him a friendly smile and started hacking away at anything in my reach.

"Hey,...uh... Guy." He stepped in front of me, when I was in the middle of destoring a straw dumby. I had to drop my sword so he wouldn't get killed.

"Don't you know not to get in the way of other people." I litteraly growled then stopped myself. "Sorry... I just..." I shook my head and looked up at him. He had the ugliest scowl on his face.

"Are you some kind of stupid? Do you know who I am?" He looked at me with a 'I'm-confused' look.

"No...sorry. Anyways, so I'm Percy." I held out my hand and waited.

"I'm not going to touch you. Who knows how many gems and deseases you carry now." he backed up in desgust. I rolled my eyes and brought out riptide.

"What are you going to do with a pen?" He laughed and pulled out an oridinary practice sword. "This is what you need to actually kill things." I uncapped the pen and walked away. Apperantly he gets angry when people don't care. He came at me. I could here his feet pounding on the ground, giving me a headache.

I turned but he wasn't there. I turned again and he was nowhere to be seen. Then pain shot through my pack, right between the wings. I staggered back and turned. He was holding a different sword and it dripped with my blood and something else. I screamed in pain as the posion from his blade went up into my wings. I saw the feathers start to wilt so I changed into my dragon form, luckly no fire bursted from my mouth this time and the posion went away in my wings, but I still felt it burn throughout my body. "No one walks away from me." He laughed and pushed me down.

My wings flung out and cushioned the drop. I lay there dazed and unable to move. The scales on my wings morf back to feathers and I hope someone who already knows my secret will get me before anyone else sees.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for realling long delay, my internet sucked all winter break, so I had to use my phone to read stories and junk. So here is for long delay...**

**CHAPTER 26:**

**(WILL SOLACE)**

"Will. We need you at the areana." Beckendorf ran up to me. I looked and the place was getting crowded. We ran and pushed people out of the way. I heard people whispering and I started to run faster.

"How did he get them?"

"Why didn't he show us?"

"Is this possible." I almost fell over on what I heard last and I knew it was trouble.

"Wings?" I ran as fast as I could and Charlie pushed people out of my way. When I finally got there it was bad. Percy was unconscious in the areana blood pooled around him, and his wings looked bunt up. It was obvious there was also posion in his blood.

"Move back, give him some room." I yelled and knelt down beside him. I gently flipped him over and his wings didn't help the progress. They were heavy with blood and really big. Once I got him on his stomach, I almost puked and I'm not known to be queezy. I saw the small bones on his wings broken and the large gash in between them. It was so close to his spine, any closer and things would have been real bad. I poured some nectar on the gash and it instintly began to heal. The wings were different. I didn't know how to cure birds. I looked around and spotted Chiron. I had never seen him so...shocked in my life. He just stood there staring down at Percy.

"Chiron? I don't know. I... I can't fix wings." I said getting him out of his thoughts. He gestured to someone in the croud and walked over toward me. Katie Gardener came up and I was suspecting her to back away in shock like everyone else. She walked up and sat right beside me without a miss. She gestured for my bag and I handed it over.

She whipped out the guaz and wraps and set to work. Her fingers gently, but firmly assembling the bones and placing nectar and ambrosia on them. Then wrapping them up firmly, but still minding when his wings fluttered in pain. She was as good as me with his wings.

"Take off his shirt. I can't get the base." She pulled me out of my thoughts. I got to his zipper and carefully pulled off his jacket, with the help of Katie. I expected to come across some sort of shirt, but apperantly Percy decided against it. Many white scars poped out from his tan skin and more gasps came from the crowd. He shivered and tried to turn over, but Katie made his wings stiff as a board. He made an adible groan and shifted some more.

"He should be good, but make sure he doesn't burn it all off. Oh and you might want to get some more gauz and check his left hand." She got up and whiped the dried blood off her pants.

She was right about his hand. He had broken it somehow. It looked like an old brake. I quickly treated it. Beckendorf came up and knelt next to me.

"The crowd is getting restless. Everyone wants to see Percy and I'm no doctor, but I don't think that kind of stress..."

"I know. Can you lift him?" I stood up and brushed the blood off my hands. I turned around for the first time in an hour. More people were in here climbing over others. All wanting to see what happened to Percy. To see what freak show the gods washed in this time.

Beckendorf picked up Percy as if it were nothing. He drapped Percy's front half over his shoulder. His wings stuck out, making it hard to get through the crowd. Finally we got him to the informary, but his wing span was so great we had to move a couple things out of the way. He was layed on his stomach. Everytime he churned, a gust of wind would fan off his wings. It was getting late. I didn't want to leave, but Beckendorf promised to keep an eye on Percy, so I could get some shut eye.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 27:**

**(PERCY)**

It's been two days since Kelvin stabbed me with the blade and I got all messed up. And it's only been a couple of hours since I woke up. I wanted to scream. I was wasting more time being unconscious and healing, than actually getting the wounds. My wings and back ached and I had a vague description of a lot of people wanting to feel them. I was trying to get confortable, but I was laying on my stomach and my wings actually had weight to them. Annabeth came by, but it was hard to do anything and I wasn't in the mood. Katie also came by, to see if my wings were good.

She took off the mummy paper and rerapped it. She said I could fold them now. I tested her theory and only had to bite my tounge from screaming. They were raw and thick with dry blood. Will made me stay in the informary for a few more days. And I started to lose my mind. Every little sound ran through my ears. I almost shouted at the wind gusting outside. I sat up and started playing with my feathers. I could feel them warm up for a burst of flames at my agitation.

"You better not." I jumped and forgot that Beckendorf was watching over me.

"Do what?" I asked, but I knew what he meant.

"I can feel the heat coming off you and see the smoke. If Katie finds out you burned the rappings, she will kill you. And I will too. We spent all night making them so you would be able to fold them up." He said. They quickly became normal tempature. Charlie laughed and patted me on the back.

**LINE BREAK...:}**

I finaly got out of the stupid informery. Well, technically I wasn't suposed to, but Beckandorf fell asleep and I had free passage. I had to slip out the window and sneak to the beach, but it was worth it. Until Will was at the beach talking to Katie.

"Look I just want the best for him. So don't say anything about it. If he finds out he won't be happy. He isn't happy right now and it's only been a few days." He said in a hushed tone.

"I know I had to redo his rappings twice, because his wings kept going up in flames. And people are wondering if Kelvin was telling the truth." Katie matched his tone and if it weren't for my ears, I wouldn't even be able to hear them talking normally. "Do you think he can hear us? I mean Artemis did say he had super ears or something."

"Yeah, look he is problemly still getting headaches, from everything in the informary. And plus Beckendorf is watching him so he couldn't of gotten out." Will sounded unsure.

"Fine, look he needs to be, I don't know, protected, but he would hate that. He can't be contained. And if they keep coming. And there is also Kelvin, who I'm pretty sure is bent on getting rid of Percy. The only thing that doesn't make him a spy is that he doesn't know about Luke or Kronos at all."

"So how many today? Maybe the went down?"

"Nope, they went higher. We had three of them come in from the west side and five of them from the south, two from the east and almost a dozen from the north. All wanting to get at him. Conner and Travis saw a whole horde just a few miles from here." I could here the fear in her voice. All of a sudden something hits me over the head.

I turn around and see Beckendorf with a pissed off face, looking straight at me. He was about twenty yards away and reatched down to get another throughing rock. I got up and ran. Saddly I was wieghed down by the ten pound bandadges on my wings and he tackled me pretty soon. I was dragged to the informary and I tried to fight back, but he was really strong. I willed the water to create a bourder between us and the cursed place. I wasn't that strong. And it only came to about three inches. I dug my heels in to the ground, but he just picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

"Let me go. I can't stand that place. I'm totally fine. Beckendorf, I need to get out of that place and Will thinks I can't handle myself." I struggled around, but he just tightened his grip.

"Perce, no one likes the informary, but until we know how well your...uh...wings can heal, your not getting out of there." He reagusted me on his back.

"Oh man, riptide fell out of my pocket." I tried to sound worried.

"You can wait till it reappiars." He smirked. We were almost at the stupid informary. I was desperate. I flung out my wings and they smacked Charlie in the face really hard. He fell down and I wiggled out from under him. I quickly dragged him to my bed and tied his hands behind him. Then I ran out and felt free as a bird.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 28:**

**(PERCY)**

"I can't stand it." I complained to a group of people who had me pinned down on the dirt.

"Perce, you have to... Doctors orders." Beckendorf gently dug his knee into my wings, pinning them to the ground. He had a black eye and a lump on his head, and he was taking it out on me.

"I need to be free. That place is inhuman and dangerous. I've been locked up and unconscious for so long. I want to do other things than sit around and watch people." I said and kicked Conner in the face.

"Clarrise if he doesn't hold still. Knock him out." Conner said rubbing his bruised cheek. I was about to protest, but I heard something at the borders. I stopped and lifted an ear to get a better signal.

"What is it?" Will got off me and gestured for everyone else to do the same. I recongized the sound, but this was on mass scale. The inventors were coming for me.

I was angry that they would attack my home. They were prosestent little assholes, and they were hurting my friends to get to me. I felt my wings extend in anger and imediatly burst into flames. Everyone backed up.

"Perce, what's wrong?" Travis whimpered. Before I could say anything something fell at my back. I had just enough time to move out of its path.

"So our dog has got wings. I did not expected that one." A metalic rasp rang out in all directions.

"I thought you guys were done with me." I snarled.

"No we had to move. And you got lost along the way. We have waited and now you will get your rabi shot." We were surronded and everyone of them had their body's covered in different injections and posions and potions.

They pounced on me and I barely could fight them off. Everyone else started grappiling with their own mad scientist. I was dragged out of the pile of metal snakes. I couldn't see who did it, because the snakes were on us. I quickly turned into a dog and clawed at the monsters. I felt the person right beside me. I thought it was a camper, but then I got a glimps of her ears. Her cat ears.

"I was looking for you. I'm kind of surprised your not dead." She said after slashing her claws through a dozen or so snakes.

"Yeah well, I'm glad I'm not dead too." I changed back and changed my wings, torching the front row of baddies.

"You have some other things too?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, not to meantion what I had before them." Smiling, I crashed gallons of water on the cyborg snake's heads. We were surronded by mounds of golden dust. The people around us (already done with their kills) just stared.

I was about to turn toward the girl, when a fallen, but not died inventor stood up. He came at me fast. The cat girl took out a sword and slashed his head off, but he had done his job. When he fell down, and just before exploding into dust. He injected one more potion into me. I howled (litterally) in pain. My vision was going fuzzy, not because it was lacking imagary. It went fuzzy, because every little detail popped out. Every inch and crumb came in to veiw and intensified ten fold. I stumbled back, and the girl caught me. She gasped when she saw my face. I could see all the three strands of hair, that was tickling her nose. I leaned on her, putting as little wieght as I could, but it didn't make a difference. Will came over and his voice boomed in my ears. And yet I could tell he was whispering.

"Just set him down. And don't breathe a word to anyone. And get a girl named Katie." She did as he asked and Will's face came into view and I had to blink a few times to stop seeing spots.

"Stop screaming." I barely said.

"That's what I thought. Look I can't do anything about your ears, but put these on." He handed me a pair of sunglasses, that had bottons and wires on the side frames. Everything wasn't as defined, but I still had better eyesight than everyone. Katie knelt at my side, with the girl behind her. She had dark brown hair, with gold streaks and stunning blue-ish yellow eyes. She smiled at me.

"So what's your name?" She laughed. I winced, because her voice vibrated my ears.

"Percy. Yours?" I tried to speak loudly, but it hurt my ears to much.

"Eclipes." She laughed and held out a hand. I took it, even though Chiron and Will protested.

"Gods." I stumbled back, my nose started to bleed. Will tisked and handed me a napkin.

"You'll get used to it. Just give it a few days." She winked. Then she saw my wings.

"No one else had ever gotten wings, or fire powers, or water powers. And we cerntianly never were able to get out of that prison. I only got out, because they left my boundarys down for to long."

"You were captured by them too?" I cursed.

"Yeah, but it is only us two. Everyone else I saw died. And I thought you were going to die. I mean you were never conscious. You would have recongized me if you were." Her face got red.

"You...you saw me?" I asked.

"Well, of coarse, they shoved you in my cell. Saddly I never saw past your eyelids." She smirked.

"How did you manage?"

"Manage what?" I was a little confussed by the sudden change in subject.

"Well, they never tortured me. All they did was make me drink the potions. Then you come in all bloody and broken. Sometimes I hear straggled screams and menacing sounds. So how did you manage?" She asked again.

"Well, I...uh... I'm a...well... Chiron?" I turned to my teacher and his eyes crackled in delight. I looked back and gasped. Above her head was a glowing dove fregruant perfume clouded my noise and numbed my mind.

"You are a demi-god as I am." I smiled and she looked up at the fading dove and almost gaged on the perfume sent.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 29:**

**(ECLIPSE)**

Don't get me wrong I'm all about twists to my life, but a demigod started to sound a bit to much. The bird-dog-dragon guy, I'm really bad at names, started explaining how greek gods were actually real and stuff. I lost intereste when he had said demigod. I looked up and saw his wings flutter in excitement. He kept rambling on.

People started to gather, they all had pants or shorts and orange t-shirts. The only thing I had on was a tank-top and cut-off jeans. Then I noticed what the guy was wearing, or what he wasn't wearing. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black jacket, but no shirt. He was lean and had an intense six pack. His evenly tanned skin shimmered with sweat and he was still clutching the bronze sword. I wasn't the only one looking, everybody was. He had multiple scars and bruises, but that only increased the guy's looks.I didn't notice he had stopped talking, until he shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

"Come on, haven't you seen a shirtless guy before?" He stormed away exasperated, leaving a small pool of blood were he stood.

"I'm going to heal him, then I'm gonna kill him." A blonde guy huffed, looking at the blood.

"I don't think you have too." I said looking in the direction he had gone. "He's doing that water thing. And he heals fast anyways thanks to those jackasses."

"You can see him?" A blonde girl with startling grey eyes asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the...uh...experiments. The guy, he can see probably forether and hear forether. They just put it in him so everything is going to look hazy and disorrentated. Like putting your first pair of glasses, or someone elses glasses." I stopped for a moment when I saw him bump into a tree and fall. "Plus his balance is all over the place." I laughed.

They could tell I was seeing something they couldn't. "What can you do?" Two blonde haired twins said in unision. They had suspicios smirks and upturned noses. And they look exactly alike.

"I can't do as much as he can. I can turn into a cat, also I can have a few cat features when I'm a human, but that's about it. Oh I also can see and here as far as the gas station a few miles away, but it's jumbled and faded." I shrugged. They looked disappunted. "There was this one chick who could become a lizard, she almost got out, but was accednetly stepped on. That's when they put the magical boundries around the cages."

"Oh, so Prissy is the only one with multiple attachments?" A girl with straggly brown hair and a shirt which could of housed me, asked. I looked back at the beach and couldn't find bird-boy. I scanned the beach, but there was no sign. Until a scream came from the woods. I had heard that scream, for three months, and I started to run.

**A.N: Ask me if anything confussed you. I try not to be confussing, but it's how my life is.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 30:**

**(CONNER)**

The girl suddenly bounded toward the woods. We all looked at her in confussion, but then we saw the forest light up and die down in an instant. We ran as fast as we could, but no one was as fast as her. In midrun she changed into a dark tinted tabby cat with a soft white glow. I relized, it was the same glow Percy had.

The scene we came upon was gresome. Percy was tied to a tree and gaged. His wings were bent in odd angles and he had a green ting to him. He was breathing in sharper shorter gasps, than ussual, and his nose was bleeding. Also his hair was matted in blood, and down his cheek there was more blood. A fresh cut was across his check.

"Don't come any closer, you..you freak." It was Kelvin. He had his sword out and aimed it at Percy's undefended chest.

"What are you doing?" Will looked horrifid. I knew he hated to see people hurt and defintally not this badly, and not this many times.

"Shut up Solace. I wasn't talking to you." Kelvin smirked like it was a playful joke on the playground.

"Just leave the kid alone." Eclipse said gentlly. And I had the urge to walk away.

"Not a chance Cat." He hissed. And moved closer to his target.

"Stop." She beckoned. Her voice radiated power. And it clicked.

"Oh your a charmspeaker. Drews not going to like you." I laughed, then realised it probably wasn't the time and became serious again. Kelvin just rolled his eyes and moved closer, placing the tip of his blade to Percy's skin. He gave us a cruel smile and slowly, very slowly, drove and twisted his sword an inch deep. Percy laid there motion less. He started to sweat and we could tell he was still holding in the scream of pain we all expected.

Kelvin had a desapionted look on his face. He went acouple more centimeters in and ripped it out as fast as he could. We tried to stop him, but he would plunge his sword into Percy's wings. Percy jerked and his wings caught on fire, making us back up, so we didn't get burned.

Once Kelvin got to cocky and scratched right bellow Percy's eye. It was one of those sesitive spots. Percy bolted up and stared daggers into the boy. He started to wizz slightly through his blood incrusted nose. His wings febaly fluttered, then stoped when it hurt to much.

I could tell Percy couldn't tell what was going on. His eyes were dulled abit and disoreintated and he wasn't cussing up a storm, which he does sometimes. He just stared uncoherntly at Kelvin who took the special sunglasses from his pocket and snapped them in front of Percy, who had a far away look on his face.

All of a sudden a silver arrow stuck out of Kelvin's leg, he crumpled to the ground, instantly unconscious. Will rushed to Percy and began to untie him. He still wasn't coherent to anything, just staring off to space. Then Will beckoned to Beckondorf and Katie. They ran up and Beckondorf tried to pick up Percy, but Percy yelped in pain. He blinked a few times and he finally had an alert look to his eyes.

"Holy Hera, what the Hades happened?" He wizzed.

"You mean you don't remember?" Annabeth asked.

"No, all I know is that I'm walking on the beach, and then I'm here and...ah... Why can't I move my wings?" Then his head fell on his chest and he was unconscious.

"Sorry, this would have hurt him to much if he was conscious." Apollo stood behind us and flashed a blinding smile.

"Stop blinding them and heal him. I'm can't hold the pain much longer. And if he feels even a tenth of this, just heal him." Atremis smacked Apollo.

"Fine." He made a soccer ball sized golden orb. Then he pushed it into Percy's back. Percy shuttered voilently and the golden light encased him. Artemis bacame relaxed and smiled down at the golden light.

"He should be fine, but make sure he doesn't come across that one again." Apollo snarled at the motioless mound, that was Kelvin. The light subsided and Percy looked as right as rain. He layed there peacefully and even started to drool a bit. Annabeth laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" Will asked.

"Perseus Jackson was causing me pain." Artemis growled at the sleeping boy.

"What?" Beckondorf looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"He is part wolf, part wolf pup. He is connected to me and I can feel his emotions and his pain. And if wasn't for me, well, he wouldn't have been so nieve about what happened." She scowled at him, but her look seemed soften.

"I'm here cause it would have taken, even you two, too long to heal him." Apollo pointed at Will and Katie, and then shuttered. "Just bring him back and put him in his cabin, make sure he doesn't have any other problems." Apollo turned toward the new girl. "And remember you are also connected. Make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid." With that both of the gods vanished in a golden and silver flash of light.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: LONG TIME SORT OF... lOVE YA REVIEWS...I PROMISE THIS WILL TURN INTO THE BATTLE OF THE LAMBRYNTH SOME TIME IN THE NEXT TEN CHAPTERS...SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND...EAT A MUFFIN (YAY MUUUUUFFFIIIIIIN)**

**CHAPTER 31:**

**(ECLIPSE)**

Everyone turned toward me and just looked. I knew what the teen meant. I regreted it, thought it couldn't be true. Banished the thought from my head. And yet I was suddenly pleased, that I had gotten it right. I had found my other half. No I don't mean my soul mate.

"What did Apollo mean about you being connected?" The blonde girl asked, her eyes sparked with intellagence, but she couldn't figure it out.

"It's an old tale that circlated through the stupid prison. So we all have glows. All different colors and when you find your color on someone else. Well, you have a choose. Either kill them and take their powers or don't and never know your full extent. I've seen people slaughter each other, because they thought it was the right color, but it is always a trick of the light." I shrugged. "They train us to kill and slaughter. To use our powers for evil. I had to keep reminding myself, that if there is a way in, there is a way out. Percy made that true. I don't know how, but one day they grabbed him and never brought him back."

"Deep." The twins said and put their hands over their hearts with sarcastic smiles on. The girl with brown hair and ivy green eyes smacked them over the heads.

"So, I don't think he will be happy to find out he's unconscious again." Will laughed.

"He spent most of his time unconscious. I don't think he would want to sleep again." I looked down at his still body.

"_Stupid freakin Apollo_." I heard the dog-kid say. I jumped and lifted up his head.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"He just said something? I swore I just..."

"_Can't people just shut up for once. I have a freakin major head-ache_." His voice rang through my ears, but his lips didn't even twitch.

"Or maybe he thought something?" I smiled realizing what the teenage god had said. "What's your favorite color?" I yelled it in his ears. He shuttered abit.

"What did you do..." I shushed Will and listened contently.

"_Blue? Why are you screaming?_" Coma-kid shifted around abit, but his mouth just kept drooling.

"Cool, that is cool." I mumbled.

"What's cool" Blonde chick asked

"We are connected. Which means our thoughts are connected." I paused and shifted to his memorys, finding what I wanted. "Annabeth."

"I never told you.."

"Nope, but he has a lot of memorys with you and thinks of you a lot." I smiled at my new found developement.

**LINE BREAK..SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND...PAGE**

We got to the place with all the weird looking cabins. Each one was differnt with different numbers and different type of kids. The only thing that seemed the same was that they all were cabins. The buff guy walked up to the cabin with a big number three on it. It had sand like walls with shells embedded into it. We walked in. The place was beautiful. A nonsourceable blue and green light cascaded around the room. A marble foutain gurgled in the corner. A few beds were spaced out along with a few dressers. Pegasi and sea horses dance above our heads. The air felt humid and almost about to rain.

Percy stirred in the buff guys, Beckendorf's, arms. He was placed in one of the beds, the one that had stuff around it. His wings drapped over him like a blanket, so no one bothered to cover him up.

His mind was wearling with everything in it. Horrible images and videos flashed in and out, but they felt as long as an eternity.

I could see, yet another blonde guy, who had the same facial features as the twins, but an ugly scar ran down his check. His eyes were dark and cold.

_"I won't fail you. We can use his fatal flaw yet agian. We can use his new ability's against him." _The name LUKE, flashed angrly though Percy's mind.

_"You have until next summer, than I WILL take over myself." _An anceint yet brutal voices cut coldly through the air. KRONOS flashed murduriously through Percy's mind and into mine.

I stumbled back, it was hard, but I blocked out the dream. I couldn't keep watching. I fell onto another bed and took deep breathes.

"What's wrong?" Brown hair chick, think her name is Katie, sat down beside me gentley.

"It's just a nightmare." I said collecting my nerves again. They looked at me oddly, than remembered I was connected with Percy.

"What was it about?" Annabell asked. I was about to answer, when the fountain started to bubble in rage. Everyone looked at it looked at Percy and took cover. I followed their example and waited. Nothing happened, so I reconnected.

_"He is here. You are a fool if you couldn't feel his power." Kronos laughed. Luke had a slack face on._

_"You are to courious about what is happening. You could make a great spy for me...one day." The blade bending horrible voice laughed_

__I'll never join you._ __Percy thought angrily, but then he thought of a few months ago. How is friend Thalia almost slaughtered Bessie. How she was so strong and yet._

_"See boy, not even the king of the gods daughter can outstand me. How can a pathetic sea spawn ever last this long. You have your fathers stubornness." Kronos snarred. Then the vision shifted._

_He was standing on top of a hill looking down on a destroyed landscape. Tears of anger and saddness rolled down his cheeks. My mind exploded with names and adventures. Percy screamed._

_"This is what will happen to your precious camp. To your precious family. Unless you join me. I can leave this place in peace, let your home stay, if you join me." The harsh voice sympithized, but Percy only got angrier._

_"I'll never join you." He said again._

_"I'd reather go through Tarturus than betray my friends." his wings caught on fire and he screamed at the ground and sky. Water jetted out from nowhere. It flooded the scene and colors started to blur, like water paints._

Annabeth's hand came onto my shoulder and pulled me out of his thoughts. She looked conserned. "You were screaming. And then you became still. It...it scared us." She looked at me with pleading eyes. It took me a while, but I got what she was asking. She wanted to know what he was thinking. I shock my head, to afraid to recount what I just saw.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 32:**

**(ECLIPSE)**

I laid down breathing heavily. Percy was still in the same pose, but he seemed to be in a huge argument within him. I couldn't see it in his face, but in the slight movment in his hand or the twitch right underneath his eyes. I could see every muscule in his body, every pore in his skin. Every perfectly tanned skin cell, vibrating and fighting to be either mortal or immortal. I watched as his body struggled to wake him up from the dream...No nightmare.

I remembered what my dad used to say, when I was scared, before I was taken away. "You have the power to comfort and calm, to become friends with a person who is tortured and needs the comforting...Do not worry yourself, my cat." He would smile and pick up our cat and place him on me. It was the last time I ever saw him.

I shrank down in to my cat form and leaped gracfully onto Percy's chest. I could feel his heart beat racing faster every second. I curled up on top of his beating heart. I purred and licked his feverish face. I needed his shirt, making sure I didn't claw him to badly. I always felt calmer when my cat did it to me. And like that I felt my other half start to purr softly. I didn't think dogs or birds purred, but maybe dragons. Who knows, maybe it was another animal or it was apart of his demigod aspect?

I just sat there while everyone still was freaking out about the fountain. I reatched out into his mind again. I was seeing nothing, ever lasting darkness and nothingness. I saw more nothingness than I could ever see again.

_"This is what your world will come to. If you don't join me. I will make sure all the little brats of the gods get thrown into Tarturus, but you. You will be at my side. I will keep you as a pet and teach you some manners. You will be an example to all, the one and only Son of Posiedon couldn't even save himself. You will be the mascot of frightened childern and mortals every where. I will kill you, peice by aginizing piece, until you are less than nothing. Than I will bring you back, I will destroy you as long as I live and you will scream and beg to be left for dead. You will ask that it was someone else. You would be willing to torture and kill the ones you love, so you can rest in peace." Kronos laughed. The earth shook with the spine raising voice of the titan of time._

_"Never, you son of a Saytr. I will never ever ever join you, no matter what. I will always prevail and Olympus will stand. I will turn 16 and I WILL destroy you." Percy screamed it to no where imparticular. He just wanted his voice to be heard by this anceint dream creep._

_The scene faded, but I don't know how Percy could be dreaming this. I was back into the cell, when I was only 8 years old. I was sick, but no one would help me. I felt like crying, and I was about to when my dads words came into my mind. I remembered my black cat, who always snuggled up with me when I felt bad. That was the first day I changed into my other form. The first day I was scruntched up and I felt like wailing out for my dad, but knew he would never hear me._

_I found out I was a freak then. I found out that no where in the world would except me. I watched as child after child died and left to never come back. I never could make friends for long, and so I never asked for their names. I would strain myself to forget their faces and their names so I wouldn't have to remember them when I went to bed. I watched little me freak out when I was stretched back into human form. I saw how scared I was._

_"And I thought my life was bad." I jumped and realised he was in my dream and not the other way around. How was he there? "Sorry, but I sort of needed a way out of that mess back there. And I saw light, but I guess bad dreams follow me every where." He shrugged and laughed. He actually looked like a normal skater kid you'd find in new jersey. "New York actually. Manhatten, only a few minutes away from Olympus."_

_"How can we be talking? If it's a dream. And I couldn't talk in your dream, why." I asked, not even conscerned about the whole, few blocks away from Olympus, thing._

_"I wasn't supposed to be there. See for us, demigods, not... what ever we are, dreams are like a vision, or warning, or just plain as scary as it wants to be. That's way what you saw was still a dream, because a demigod nightmare is our lives. The things he was telling me about, could and some will happen. I've been to the underworld, I've been right up to the edge of Tarturus. I never want to be near there again."_

_"Ok, so how are we talking here. I mean, this is my dream, how did we just jump dreams?" I asked._

_"I've learned to do that. See, if there is light in darkness, jump for it and hope for the best. Kronos still doesn't know about you, and I really couldn't handle any more of his coaxing. I wanted a new vision so I got one." He smiled as if it made perfect scenes. I guess it did a little, but I was still confused about most of it._

_"So let me get this straight, you needed a safe haven from your dream world and you come here. Then you say my life is mest up. Your wrong, look at your life. Your a dog, bird, dragon, boy, god thing, who has the world on their shoulders and if they drop it a lot of people will die. And you just saw me, do what you did a couple weeks ago, and you say my life is weird." I was unbeleiving how this guy was still sane._

_"No that would be the sky, and yes I had the sky on my shoulders in the winter. Sorry." He gave me a mashivious smile and laughed. I rolled my eyes and went back to th dream as if it were some twisted up movie. It was the first day Percy was thrown in the cell. He was more blood than boy. He had a huge gash in his side and I couldn't see this again. I looked at the real Percy and tugged him away from the cell. He had a shocked and stunned look on his face. I could feel him resisting, but finally when I started crying, he let me pull him through the hall. "Was...was I like that... Every time?" he asked haorsly._

_"No sometimes worse, I think that's one of the better times." I said, and continued to pull him away. We walked down a long white hall, until we reatched the doors that lead to the outside. I pushed them open and stepped out into the sunshine. I let the sun soak into my skin and wash the horrors away. I saw Percy and I swear he got another layer of tan in two seconds. We were in some woods and Percy almost puked. "What's wrong?" I bent down to help him. Then it accured to me that we were in a dream. How can he puke?_

_"I...I just...I was here, in the woods. And I didn't even know that this place was here." He said. I looked back to see a camoflaudged building._

_"It's ok, lets wake up, I don't know how long we've been out, but we need to go." I idn't want him to get more shaken up._


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 33:**

**(ECLIPSE)**

I woke up first. It was easy for me to jump out of my dream and come into reality. I was still laying on Percy's chest and could feel his heart rate excellerate once more. He started to sweat and pant. I did the only thing I could do. I stuck my claws into his check. He woke up with a yelp and I was thrown off the bed. He looked around and I was back to a human. He locked eyes with me and gave a half hearted smile. He tried to get up, but Will was there in a second and pushed him back down.

"Oh, no. Hey, you got real messed up back there. Hell no, are you getting out of bed, until we can totally know what happened to you." Will said sturnly. Percy flinched at the last part. I stroked his check and he instantly calmed down. It was an odd sensation that went through my hand. I felt it spread through my body and it only made me smile. No it wasn't the twinge that you get from love or helping people. It was Something that I knew only Percy and I can exprense. It was like an increase to our bond, another strand to thicken the rope.

**LINE BREAK...PERCLIPSE (don't worry it's just FRIEND-SHIPPING)**

"Will, what the heck." Percy screamed. It had been a couple days since the dreams and Percy was bound to his bed, with light weight chains. He brought it upon himself, he kept sneaking out when we turned our backs. But that's not why the son of posiedon was screaming with pure fear behind his voice.

"Apollo said to do it this way. Your body won't register it's powers and you need to get that wing better." Will yelled and pinned Percy's arm down.

"I don't care. I'll do anything, just don't do it." Percy pleaded. He was hyperventilating. I came as quick as I could from sword fighting. Annabeth had got me and said they were giving Percy another dosadge of Ambrosia and nectar. I didn't want a repeat of this morning. I walked up to his bed and changed into a cat, then jumped next to his face and brushed my back against him. I started talking to him in my mind. Telling him to calm down and focus on my voice. I also flashed some pictures of what I did that day. He seems to get focused with those, since he couldn't for so long now. I felt the recognized purr of his sleep.

"Ok, we're good." Will patted me on my head. I was about to jump off and go back to my activitys, when all of a sudden Percy shrank. Beckendorf gasped and almost stumbled on Will, who looked at Percy with quizzical eyes. A black and gray puppy with even darker wings sleeped on the pillow, free from the boundings. He whimpered and shivered a bit. I curled up next to him, like on of those cute cat/dog calanders. He snuggled up closer to me and wrapped his wings around us like a protective cover.

I could sense all the others looking at us in awe, saying how adorable we were together. I hoped none of my cabin mates come in. I found them to be a bit...girlly. I certainly did not fit in with that group, but you can't choose who your mom runs off and have babys with.

**LINE BREAK 2 COMING TO A THEARTHERS NEAR YOU...**

"I just want to do something for once. It's been three months. Please, Beckendorf, don't bring me into that hell hole." Percy was practically being dragged to his cabin. He was also making a huge scene, but who can blame him. It was almost summer and he hadn't done anything almost all spring.

"It's been a week. We can surely say I won't be losing my wings. And their fine. I haven't done anything since Apollo and Artemis came. I need to be free." He quickly changed into a dog and scampered away. Will picked him up and handed him to Beckendorf.

"Make sure he doesn't run agian." Will rolled his eyes and walked back into the crowd. Percy was a bit bigger, but still a pup. He struggled to get out of Beckondorfs massive hands.

"Sorry Perce, but you know we can't." Beckondorf said.

__And why in the hades can't you?__ Percy said miffly in my head.

"Come on Charlie. I think he has had enough lock down." I said, wanting to be free from Percy's room too.

"Yeah, Charlie. I want to play with puppy Percy. He looks so cute." Selina came up to Beckondorf and scratched Percy on the stomache.

__I don't know if I should be greatful or embaressed_._ I laughed, and somepeople looked at me weird.

__Shut up_._

"Fine, but you have to ask Wil." Beckendorf was so in love with Selina, and I'm pretty sure that was my mom talking. Selina walked toward the informary with a miffed look on her face, but stopped and gave me a quick wink. She was the only one I liked in my cabin. I watched as she stormed her way into the camps sickwing and start yelling at Will. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but stuff was said.

After about 2 minutes of bickering, Selina came back with a huge smile on her face. "Percy is free to go. And won't have to be trapped in his room again, until his next ingury." She smiled and got Percy from Beckendorf's gentle, but firm grip.

She set him on the ground and he changed into a kid and hugged Selina. "You don't know how greatful I am for this. I really needed to get out of there. It started to creep me out." He shivered a bit and fluttered his wings. All was going well, until Kelvin came along and almost yanked my tail out.

So Percy and I were playing tag, but as our other forms. I made him promise not to use his wings, so it would be fair. We were racing up and down Camp Half-Blood trying to catch each other. Most people continued with their day as if nothing was happening. Others couldn't stop watching us, say how adorable we were. They only stopped looking was when lava almost burned them on the rock wall.

__I'm gonna find you and rip you to shreds_._ I laughed as Percy hid some where. He blocked his thought's from mine, so I couldn't see where he was.

__You will never ever find me_._ He laughed in my mind. I searched all of camp and could not find the stupid sea spawn... _Oh_. I ran to the docks and looked down. He stuck his tongue out at me from under the water. I glared at him, but then felt a serious pain in my tail. I was lifted up by Kelvin the megaturd.

"What have I got here? A cat curious about water? Or a mutant and her other mutant friend actually having fun. Either way I win." He sniggered and through me in the water really far.

I crashed through the surf. I tried to swim, but cats can't swim. I also can't change back into a human, because I was stressed and scaried. I can't change when I'm stressed or scaried, and I was both now. Percy was right beside me in a second and doggy paddled me to the top, but I felt the water current push us faster. I gasped for air as we broke through the watery ceiling.

Percy glared at Kelvin as he laughed at our struggle. Percy changed back and flew me out to the shore. Water raged below us and as soon as Percy set me down he went for Kelvin. I was expecting a full dive kill the guy thing, but that would have been better. Percy landed gently on the ground and walked coolly and camly to the boy. It looked like he was having a normal stroll through the park. Except his glaring eyes and the raging sea behind him told the truth.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 34:**

**(ANNABETH)**

I saw heard the waves before I saw them. I was in the middle of sword play with the Demeter kids. They were actually pretty hand with knives and blades. I was with Katie Gardener, practicing some simple blocking and slashing. I heard the sound of crashing waves, but dismissed it. The waves always crashed. I continued to block and slash, until I realised I wasn't near the beach. I ran outside and saw the beach become dark and angry. At first I thought it was Posiedon, but a few yards away it was calm and relaxed. I ran up to get a better look. Percy was walking calmly toward Kelvin, who had a smug look on his face.

"Bring it on Freak-show." Kelvin laughed and brought out his sword, which was still a practice blade and was a bit to big for him. "Trying to bring honour to your fellow mutant." He sneered at the drenched cat.

"She's not a mutant." Percy said in a steelly voice. "And if you bother her again, I will rip your throat apart and feed it to Artemis's dogs." He growled, baring his teeth.

"Come get some pooch. Or are you just a scared cat... Like your friend." Kelvin sniggered.

"I'm giving you one last warning, or you will regret everything you have done to her." Percy started to turn and walk away, but Kelvin had to say something. He had to get the last word in. He had to be the most stupid thing in the planet. Everyone knows when Percy is angry, especially when defending a friend, it never ends well for the person to get his raith. Percy's eyes blazed with intense protective anger. The ocean was ripping itself apart trying to get at this kid. I heard the horses whinny behind me, over the whiping wind. Kelvin just had to say something.

"Go to your freak friend. You both are monsters, and I don't know why people, actual humans, don't see it to. Maybe they are just to stupid to see it." Kelvin turned and stalked away, but not for very far. I had never seen Percy run so fast, he was on top of Kelvin with in seconds. His wings were extended to their full length and blazed with... Was that Greek Fire?... He had Riptide to Kelvin's throat ready for the kill.

I was expecting it too. And I didn't care if it happened. This kid had no right to call someone a monster. But I knew Percy would never live with himself if he had killed the kid.

"Percy!" I ran up and gently put my hand over his. They were trembling slightly and tense. I drew his hand back, and taking Riptide away from him. I felt the intense heat from his wings cool, turning them into a regular bonfire. The sea and wind calmed dramatically.

Eclipse walked next to Percy still dripping wet and in her cat form. She nozzled up to him and looked up with grateful eyes. He picked her up and as soon as he touched her she was dry as the dessert. He was on the verge of tears and I could feel it. He was exhausted mentally and physically. I could feel him still angry and tense about what Kelvin had said. And then Kelvin had to say one... more... thing.

"So you let a girl hold you back, mutant. That's pathetic. If I were you I would have..." He didn't get to finish. Percy punched him right in the face, giving him a broken nose and jaw and weilding him unconscious. I smiled, but saw that Percy liked a little sick.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" He mumbled. He still held Eclipse. He bent his knees and put his head in them. I could tell he wanted to be alone, because almost emidatally earbuds popped in his ears. I noticed his wings were still stretched out and slightly flaming, but not to badly.

I saw that there was a huge crowd of people the scene and wanted to know what had happened. I shook my head and pushed throught the croud, then find Will so he could take care of my unwanted half brother.

**LINE BREAK... AND I BE LIKE ... SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND ...PAGE**

"Has he been to his mothers since he was kidnapped?" Chiron asked after I told him what happened at the beach. Percy has been there for hours and Eclipse had informed us he was currently asleep. Kelvin had woken up to be in a fit of pain, because mysteriously all the ambrosia and nectar are gone. He has been up and moving trying to find the son of Posiedon, but only managed to get beaten up by everyone he askes.

"No, do you think it would be safe. I mean, Percy isn't...uh...lookin so good. He doesn't seem to be fully conscious for more than half the day and..." Travis began.

"If we put him into the mortal world and someone sees his wings. I don't think they would let that slide." Conner finished.

"He is a puppy." Chiron laughed. "and puppies sleep alot. There for Percy, even in human form will sleep ALOT. Even more than regular puppies. Not to meantion, if he is a puppy, he might be a baby dragon as well, so that's even more sleeping. Trust me he won't be able to stay up for more than a hand full of hours at a time." Chiron gave was that I-can't-wait-and-see-what-happens-next look. "As for your other question, the mist will help out and also that black jacket of his. And plus he will be doing more sleeping than actually wandering around, so."

"So when do we tell him?" Katie asked.

"As soon as he wakes up." Will mumbled.

"How about you go with him." Chiron turned to Eclipse.

"What? Why?" She tensed up.

"Because you and him have a bound and I need you with him. These next few days will be filled with... unpleasant mode swings." Chiron said.

"M..m...mood swings?" I stammered.

"Yes, a few months after birth baby dragons can get VERY moody and they can get agitated quickly, but scared just as quick. And what you tell me about the beach, I think it has began for our young hero." Chiron explained. With that said, everyone despersed to their activitys. Kelvin spotted Eclipsed and sniggered mutting something about mutants and being blind. I wanted to punch him too, but Eclipes held me back. I found Percy still with his head in his knees on the beach with his earbuds in, just as I left him.

Except he was a sleep and probably dreaming. Though I wandered if he was. I grabbed his Ipod and gentally removed his earbuds. It was so quite I could barely here the beat. I turned up the music. I almost laughed to find mostly disney music on it. Currently UNDER THE SEA was playing and I noticed it was on repeat. He shifted uncomfortably from the sudden lack of noise, so I replaced the listening device and watched. I couldn't help, but see how young he looks right there. How peaceful and normal (besides the finally lowered wings.) he looked.

Then I realized he was only 14 and no 14 year old should go through this. He was turning fifteen in a few months and then it's only a year till the prophecy becames in play. It was few weeks till summer.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Percy ripped me out of thoughts and into the air.

"Jeez Perce, I was waiting for you to wake up. I have good news." I swear if he was a dog his tail would be wagging. Though his wings fluttered excitedly. "Chiron said you could go to your mom's until summer starts. And Eclipse will go with you." I know, I know, I should be jealous of Miss whiskers and claws. Really I'm not. I know I should, but I can tell Percy and her are just friends. So I'm not bothered with the idea of her going over to Percy's.

"Really, when are we leaving?" Percy got up and brushed off his pants. I noticed how fast it took him to get over excited. Mood-swing.

"As soon as Chiron can talk with you." I said and we walked to the big house.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 34:**

**(ANNABETH)**

I saw heard the waves before I saw them. I was in the middle of sword play with the Demeter kids. They were actually pretty hand with knives and blades. I was with Katie Gardener, practicing some simple blocking and slashing. I heard the sound of crashing waves, but dismissed it. The waves always crashed. I continued to block and slash, until I realised I wasn't near the beach. I ran outside and saw the beach become dark and angry. At first I thought it was Posiedon, but a few yards away it was calm and relaxed. I ran up to get a better look. Percy was walking calmly toward Kelvin, who had a smug look on his face.

"Bring it on Freak-show." Kelvin laughed and brought out his sword, which was still a practice blade and was a bit to big for him. "Trying to bring honour to your fellow mutant." He sneered at the drenched cat.

"She's not a mutant." Percy said in a steelly voice. "And if you bother her again, I will rip your throat apart and feed it to Artemis's dogs." He growled, baring his teeth.

"Come get some pooch. Or are you just a scared cat... Like your friend." Kelvin sniggered.

"I'm giving you one last warning, or you will regret everything you have done to her." Percy started to turn and walk away, but Kelvin had to say something. He had to get the last word in. He had to be the most stupid thing in the planet. Everyone knows when Percy is angry, especially when defending a friend, it never ends well for the person to get his raith. Percy's eyes blazed with intense protective anger. The ocean was ripping itself apart trying to get at this kid. I heard the horses whinny behind me, over the whiping wind. Kelvin just had to say something.

"Go to your freak friend. You both are monsters, and I don't know why people, actual humans, don't see it to. Maybe they are just to stupid to see it." Kelvin turned and stalked away, but not for very far. I had never seen Percy run so fast, he was on top of Kelvin with in seconds. His wings were extended to their full length and blazed with... Was that Greek Fire?... He had Riptide to Kelvin's throat ready for the kill.

I was expecting it too. And I didn't care if it happened. This kid had no right to call someone a monster. But I knew Percy would never live with himself if he had killed the kid.

"Percy!" I ran up and gently put my hand over his. They were trembling slightly and tense. I drew his hand back, and taking Riptide away from him. I felt the intense heat from his wings cool, turning them into a regular bonfire. The sea and wind calmed dramatically.

Eclipse walked next to Percy still dripping wet and in her cat form. She nozzled up to him and looked up with grateful eyes. He picked her up and as soon as he touched her she was dry as the dessert. He was on the verge of tears and I could feel it. He was exhausted mentally and physically. I could feel him still angry and tense about what Kelvin had said. And then Kelvin had to say one... more... thing.

"So you let a girl hold you back, mutant. That's pathetic. If I were you I would have..." He didn't get to finish. Percy punched him right in the face, giving him a broken nose and jaw and weilding him unconscious. I smiled, but saw that Percy liked a little sick.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" He mumbled. He still held Eclipse. He bent his knees and put his head in them. I could tell he wanted to be alone, because almost emidatally earbuds popped in his ears. I noticed his wings were still stretched out and slightly flaming, but not to badly.

I saw that there was a huge crowd of people the scene and wanted to know what had happened. I shook my head and pushed throught the croud, then find Will so he could take care of my unwanted half brother.

**LINE BREAK... AND I BE LIKE ... SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND ...PAGE**

"Has he been to his mothers since he was kidnapped?" Chiron asked after I told him what happened at the beach. Percy has been there for hours and Eclipse had informed us he was currently asleep. Kelvin had woken up to be in a fit of pain, because mysteriously all the ambrosia and nectar are gone. He has been up and moving trying to find the son of Posiedon, but only managed to get beaten up by everyone he askes.

"No, do you think it would be safe. I mean, Percy isn't...uh...lookin so good. He doesn't seem to be fully conscious for more than half the day and..." Travis began.

"If we put him into the mortal world and someone sees his wings. I don't think they would let that slide." Conner finished.

"He is a puppy." Chiron laughed. "and puppies sleep alot. There for Percy, even in human form will sleep ALOT. Even more than regular puppies. Not to meantion, if he is a puppy, he might be a baby dragon as well, so that's even more sleeping. Trust me he won't be able to stay up for more than a hand full of hours at a time." Chiron gave was that I-can't-wait-and-see-what-happens-next look. "As for your other question, the mist will help out and also that black jacket of his. And plus he will be doing more sleeping than actually wandering around, so."

"So when do we tell him?" Katie asked.

"As soon as he wakes up." Will mumbled.

"How about you go with him." Chiron turned to Eclipse.

"What? Why?" She tensed up.

"Because you and him have a bound and I need you with him. These next few days will be filled with... unpleasant mode swings." Chiron said.

"M..m...mood swings?" I stammered.

"Yes, a few months after birth baby dragons can get VERY moody and they can get agitated quickly, but scared just as quick. And what you tell me about the beach, I think it has began for our young hero." Chiron explained. With that said, everyone despersed to their activitys. Kelvin spotted Eclipsed and sniggered mutting something about mutants and being blind. I wanted to punch him too, but Eclipes held me back. I found Percy still with his head in his knees on the beach with his earbuds in, just as I left him.

Except he was a sleep and probably dreaming. Though I wandered if he was. I grabbed his Ipod and gentally removed his earbuds. It was so quite I could barely here the beat. I turned up the music. I almost laughed to find mostly disney music on it. Currently UNDER THE SEA was playing and I noticed it was on repeat. He shifted uncomfortably from the sudden lack of noise, so I replaced the listening device and watched. I couldn't help, but see how young he looks right there. How peaceful and normal (besides the finally lowered wings.) he looked.

Then I realized he was only 14 and no 14 year old should go through this. He was turning fifteen in a few months and then it's only a year till the prophecy becames in play. It was few weeks till summer.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Percy ripped me out of thoughts and into the air.

"Jeez Perce, I was waiting for you to wake up. I have good news." I swear if he was a dog his tail would be wagging. Though his wings fluttered excitedly. "Chiron said you could go to your mom's until summer starts. And Eclipse will go with you." I know, I know, I should be jealous of Miss whiskers and claws. Really I'm not. I know I should, but I can tell Percy and her are just friends. So I'm not bothered with the idea of her going over to Percy's.

"Really, when are we leaving?" Percy got up and brushed off his pants. I noticed how fast it took him to get over excited. Mood-swing.

"As soon as Chiron can talk with you." I said and we walked to the big house.


End file.
